Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak Returns
by DarthAstzelur
Summary: A long time ago, the eagle empire was defeated by the Guardians, and peace had returned to the land. But in the present, there is a dark plan afoot, as an uprising is coming, and along with it, the return of evil. To make matters worse, there's a familiar evil looming around, with his eyes on none other than Carlos. A sequel to LotG: Kludd's Son.
1. Chapter 1: The Reign Of The Eagles

**Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak's Return**

**Chapter 1: The Reign Of The Eagles**

**Here is the sequel you've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**About three millenias ago, there was a peaceful world, with lands of green and skies of blue… Every living thing, birds and animals alike lived together in peace and harmony. Time had never so good for these animals and their families as pride and joy were deep in their hearts. But none of them were aware that there was an insidious plot forming deep within the shadows of their world...in form of a great darkness. **_

_**In the land of Malachor, a land of barren wastelands and dead forests, that served as the homeland to all land was ruled by an evil dark lord known as… Nihilus… an eagle who wore a mask of evil and vast darkness, shrouding most of his face. The eagle, from the moment he hatched, was filled with hatred and lust for power, as he sought to rule everything within the aviary world. Through the expenditures of resources and his heart of cruelty and malice, the empire of eagles was created. From within the fires of their mountain fortress, the dark lord unleashed the claws of war and sent his forces to conquer everything in their sight, and destroy any resistance that stood in their way in their crusade for eagle supremacy. **_

_**One by one… the owl kingdoms fell, as both the land and skies now belonged to the eagles. For those who surrendered to them were forever bound by slavery...and death. It seemed that all hope was lost...till someone resisted them...a special group of owls, compiled of Barn Owls, Snowy Owls, Burrowing Owls, Great Grays, and many other owls as well as eagles who did not wanted to live in a world of oppression and evil. This said band of heroes confronted the empire in a battle that would decide the fate of all kingdoms...the Great Battle of Malachor.**_

_**The great battle was gruesome for both sides, as many lives were lost. Many of them fought bravely with all their might, and it seemed like the alliance's victory was assured…however… when the Dark Lord enters the battlefield… the battle took a turn for the worse, as the evil eagle unleashed an unholy power within him, as his body was shrouded with a dark aura, and in a flash, he began slaughtering owls and eagles alike with mere swings of his swords…feeling life leaving each and one of them as he slayed his enemies. Then, out of the nowhere, admist the battle-torn skies, a loud cry was made...the dark lord was able to pinpoint the source of the cry to two owls...Atem and Seto, barn owls, brothers. With light and hope behind their wings, they fought against Nihilus with their combined might. It was not before long that they manage to overwhelm the eagle, but the Dark Lord refused to say die, as he unleash a flurry of powerful swings and blows. Atem just narrowly avoided his last attack before the evil eagle delivered a vicious right hook to the owl's face, knocking him off-balance, allowing Nihilus to sieze the opportunity to send his sword through the young owl's abdomen. Seto only watched in horror as the Dark Lord tossed his baby brother's limp body aside, as the older owl caught and hold his dying brother in his wings. Seto felt tears strike his eyes, as he mourn for his brother's death...but in his mourning, hatred became one with his heart and his lust for vengeance became apparent as darkness seeped into the brother's heart. With his younger brother's sword in hand, he charged at the Dark Lord...**_

_** But the Dark Lord easily repelled his attack with a swing of his sword, severing Seto's sword in half and sending him into a free-fall, as Nihilus dived after him, intending to finish him once and for all...but thinking quickly, Seto, at the very last moment, stabbed what was left of his brother's sword into the evil eagle's black heart. His body fell, never to be found again...the dark lord Nihilus...the scourge of the all living things...was now dead. Once the Great Battle of Malachor was over, the owl kingdoms began to rise up once more, and along with them, a group of noble warriors that won that glorious battle, the Guardians, was born, and peace was restored. However, there was one last thing that needed to be taken care of...namely, the remnants of the eagle empire. Fearing that the eagles would pose a threat to their lives, the owls had no choice but to eradicate whatever remained of the eagle empire.**_

_**The eagles, easily outmatched by the Guardians and their alliances, were forced to flee their homeland, as the owls began to mercilessly slaughter their kind, even the ones that were innocent of all crime. It was not long before they had called off their 'witch-hunt', leaving only a handful of survivor...how they end up surviving? No one knew. As far as any of the owls were concerned, the eagles were no more, and that evil had perished, and thus peace was returned...but little did any of them know that the remains of the once great empire still lived...and that they had begun to rebuild...it would take millenias before they are back to full strength...but once they are...they will seek their vengeance on the ones who hunt them, and rule the lands and skies once more...**_

** 3000 years later...**

** In a faraway region...in the lands of the forbidden canyons, many eagles were forging armors and battle claws, most of them that were possibly salvaged from the dead bodies of other owls. They were forced to work double time due to the strict and cruel work ethics of their taskmasters. One of them in particular, a male Black-Chested Buzzard Eagle, who happened to be the commander, ordered them to halt for a moment (in which they did). The eagle examines the forge closely, and let out a growl as he flew away. He flew to what seems to be a throne room, as he kneeled down before the unknown figure.**

"**My lord," He reported, "****The weapon and armors are almost complete...but there is a problem..."**

"**What problem?" The male eagle grimly asked****,****remaining in the shadows, as his voice obviously stated 'tread lightly'. The commander hesitated at first, how was he going to answer this? It will not end pretty.**

"**We…" He said nervously****,**** "****ran out of coals, sir...****"**

"**WHAT?!" The lord screamed in fury as the commander flinched in horror. "How can this be?!"**

"**I don't know, sire..." He explained, "The coal miners are working at their maximum capacity...but we simply ran out of coals to use in our forge. And the blacksmiths themselves are growing exhausted. Just this week, we lost a couple of them due to the extraneous work conditions you ordered. With all due respect, they need their rest-" Before the commander could finish, the leader smacked him across the face, knocking him to the ground as the lord pinned him to the ground. The eagle felt his windpipes being crushed by his tight grasp. Everyone that were in the room looked on with horror.**

"**This is not acceptable, commander..." The lord sneered, gripping the eagle's neck tighter, "If there is no more coals here, then you must go out there and find some more! Take a hunting party and scour the farest reaches!" He then closed in on the commander's horrified face, "And if you dare try to squander your excuses on me again, I will end your life swiftly and without mercy. Do I make myself clear...Commander Tritan?"**

"**Y-yes, ****Lord**** Vadakes." ****Tritan**** gasped as the ****leader****released the commander's neck, prompting him to gasp for air****. Vadakes ****was**** a male Bald Eagle, ****with**** white feathers and black feathers like most of other Bald Eagles, and his eyes are ****blue as**** the night sky. He shifted his head towards another eagle of his kind and said.**

"**Admiral Rieekan?" Lord Vadakes answered. The Male Bald Eagle steps up to him and bowed.**

"**Yes my lord?" He asked.**

"**Take commander Tritan and your best ****men**** to ****scour the lands for more coals so we can resume our operations...and be sure to salvage any more of them weapons you can find...we shall need every bit of metal if we are to avenge our great Dark Lord Nihilus..." He declared darkly, as the admiral gave a nod.**

"**Of course, my lord." He said with absolute. "I'll gather ****the**** troops and ****leave at once****." ****With that, Rieekan and Tritan leaves the throne room, leaving the leader alone as he muttered darkly****.**

**"Soon...soon shall we have our vengeance against those who had defeated us three thousand years ago, and killed our great father, Nihilus...we shall crush all forms of resistance, and finish what he had started...and we shall rule over all once more!" He bellowed, as he gave a sinister laugh that boomed throughout the canyons...**

* * *

Whoa... looks like we had some sinister plotting going on. Thanks for reading the chapter, it means so much to me! And for whose's who didn't read the my LotG: Kludd's Son fanfic, I suggest you guys do first before spoilers of how the sequel is supposed to be for my main character on how he become the new villain or antagonist of the story, but idk, I suggest you all to read the first one before you guys read this on how it comes to play and all, anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the reviews and anonymous reviews are accepted!


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak Returns**

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

**Shen's General: Hey there, everyone, I want to tell you all how sorry I am for taking so long on the chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me.**

**Me: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! Me and Shen's General are very and extremely busy and difficult with other things, but this is all we could do, enjoy! Notes to Sam Fforde: I know you've been keeping commenting and requesting me for a long time, but yes, I do accepted your request but you can't keep rushing the writer by keep saying now and give you 3 or more days to complete (I'm not trying to be sound mean, just saying) but to let you know, just give the writer some time and its very difficult for a writer to complete the chapter and post it on fanfiction, but rest assured I made other four chapters while my friend is helping me to correct the chapter 2, but that's all he could do for now at least, and if anyone who had happened to have a good beta reader or a friend who was an grammar/writing expert, please I need help to fixed some errors I had but this chapter is fine for now, cause chapter 1 is all-ready corrected and the rest of the chapter will do fine, but only a half of it. And so, yeah, that's all I could say and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**One year since the battle between the Guardians and the Pure Ones within the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, through the dead forest of Beaks and deep within the stony crags, lied the canyonlands of St. Aegolius, the homeland of the infamous 'Pure Ones'.**

**The Pure Ones was a group of owls who wanted to rule all of the kingdoms and spread their ideals of Tyto Supremacy. For years they had sought to fulfill this goal, even in the lieu of their ruler's, Metal Beak, death at the hand of the kingslayer, a Guardian who went by the name of Soren, twenty years ago, forcing the Pure Ones into hiding. The reason this was so was all thanks to Kludd, the brother of the kingslayer who survived that gruesome battle twenty years ago, who returned with the helm of Metal Beak, and became king of the Pure Ones, and mate to the widow queen Nyra.**

**Three years later, the two had a son, a son named Carlos Nyroc Alba, the supposed heir to Kludd and Metal Beak's legacy and future king of the Pure Ones. However, the 'heir' to the throne was not the owl that anyone had expected...he was 'different', so to say, which made him an outcast in his own home. Feeling alone and rejected, the boy ran away from home planning to never return. That is when he arrived at Ga'Hoole, where he met his uncle, Soren, and the king Boron and Queen Barran's daughter, Thana. The time that followed was the best time of his life, disregarding the lies he told to be a part of them, and it seemed like nothing would bring him down...when one day, a hireclaw by the name of Nyriss came to the tree.**

**The hireclaw happened to be the former mate of Metal Beak, who was hired by Nyra to find him and bring him home alive...but Nyra did not know that Nyriss had no intentions of sparing him, as the hireclaw tried to kill him and Thana, telling the boy that Nyra had her hired to kill him for betray them causing the prince to believe that his parents never loved him, only using him for their own selfish means to exact vengeance upon the Guardians, namely his uncle, Soren. After narrowly surviving Nyriss's wrath, his identity was revealed, and soon, everyone he met in the tree turned their backs on him, including Thana, and exiled him, leaving him alone with his broken heart.**

**When he was in exile, he was wallowing in the pits of his despair and agony in the depths of the Shadow Forest and begin hating everything that went wrong in his life...but it was not long before he realized that hating would change nothing and that it was no way to live...so he returned to the tree, deep in the throes of war. There, he had managed to stop his father from killing his uncle and after recovering from a wound inadvertently caused by his father, he was able to negotiate a treaty between the Guardians and the Pure Ones, and eventually created peace, and for the first time in a long time, he had finally found peace and belonging.**

**Now, it was his 17th birthday, and was now in the Academy, in the pits along with his burrowing owl friend Private, as the two began to chow down on their meal.**

**"So, Carlos..." Private began, "Have you decided what you are going to do for your birthday?"**

**"No, not yet." Carlos answered as he gobbled a first few of the bugs, as silence ensued between the two...when Carlos continued, "But...I had been thinking...maybe I should spend a week at Ga'Hoole."**

**Private nearly choked on his bugs, "What, why?" Carlos answered with a mere shrug...but Private seemed to have caught on, "Oh, I get it...it's that one snowy owl gal you been smooching with, isn't it?" Carlos's face went beet red, not wanting to answer.**

**Fortunately he was saved from answering, as something fell on Private, namely a owl, a burrowing owl to be exact, and a female at that. She seemed to have the same feathers as Private's. and had bright-blue eyes, and she seemed to be the same age as Carlos. The owl got up and frown as she realized what she just fell on.**

**"Oh dear, I am so sorry!" The owl stammered to the burrowing ow as he got up with a groan.**

**"Serenity!" Private snapped. "What are you doing here?!"**

**"I kinda got lost and I wanted to check on you, big brother." Serenity explained. Carlos's eyes widen in shock! Private... his best friend... had a sister?**

**"You two are siblings?" Carlos exclaimed.**

**"Ya bet we are!" She said happily to the prince. "My name is Serenity, I'm new here at the academy. You might say that I am a soldier in training." Carlos gave a smile, he had never realized that his friend had a sister...but now, he's glad that he met her, as she was sweet and kind. In fact, he hadn't been greeted by another female owl since...his crush, Lorraine, a female Masked Owl. She was a lover of Carlos...until his mother learned of their relationship and she didn't approve. He hadn't seen her since that day, and since then, he hadn't met any other girls aside his mother, Nitsla, Nyra's late assistant, Barran, the queen of Ga'Hoole...and Thana, the most beautiful owl he had ever met.**

**"It's really nice to meet you, Serenity." Carlos greeted.**

**"Hey bro, how you've been?" She asked her older brother.**

**"Not bad." He answered. "Just hanging out with the prince and... doing some other things. You know... private stuff?" He felt kinda awkward when he said his name.**

**"Well... it was nice to meet you Carlos. But I must get going; my friends are waiting on me, so see ya." She said as Carlos nodded with acknowledgement as she left with two female short-eared owls and then... they were gone. Private gave a look at Carlos, who only turned to him to see his odd expression.**

**"What?" He asked. Private didn't answer as he shrugged, and the two finished their food. By the time they finished, Carlos left the pits as he went to the throne room. Nyra was standing on her perch, along with her mate, Kludd as they look at the entire view of their kingdom. Everything had been better since their son's birthday, as the two enjoyed their alone time together. However, their time would end when Carlos entered the throne room. The two stepped off their perch to greet him.**

**"Carlos, what brings you here?" Kludd asked.**

**"I was just seeing how you two were doing." Carlos answered, as he turned to his mother, "Mother, may I ask you a favor?"**

**"Favor?" She asked him.**

**"Could it be alright if I went to Ga'Hoole...for the week? I figured since it was my birthday..." Carlos suggested.**

**"Of course, dear." Nyra nodded, "It wouldn't hurt...but please...do behave while you're over there...and don't go fooling around with any female."**

**"Mother!" Carlos groaned.**

**"She's kidding, son." Kludd smirked, "She and I are both aware of your relationship with that one owl Thana. You are a grown owl, you are allowed to make your own choices."**

**"Of course..." Nyra nodded, although her mind says otherwise, "Just for a week, though...and remember, if something bad happens...you come back here, okay?"**

**"Thank you, mother." Carlos smiled, as he turned to leave, "I will see you when I get back!" With that, the prince left the throne room.**

**"Don't worry, love." He said in a soft tone. "He'll be back." Nyra glanced at him and return the smile as they began to resume their watchful eyes on their kingdom as they were left alone in peace.**

**While Carlos is heading out, he began to feel anxious to see Thana again. It was a long time since the Treaty of Versailles was forged. Before he could proceed any further, he was stopped by a female Masked Owl... but this was no ordinary female... this female owl he could recognize anywhere, anytime... Lorraine! Lorraine was a female Masked Owl with light brown feathers and beautiful green eyes and she approached the prince as the owl in question began to be lost of words as she approached him... he thought she had disappeared because of his mother all this time...but if that was the case, then why is she here?! Those questions loomed in his mind but it was trailed off when the female approached him closer.**

**"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Carlos?" The female purred with a smirk on her beak. Carlos could not help it but only gapped in surprise when he remembers those purring words.**

**"L-L-Lorraine..." Carlos quickly stammered as he tried to say something as his cheeks blushed on his face. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you're-"**

**"Vanished? Me?" She answered for him as she did a half-laugh. "No. It would take a lot more than your old mother to get rid of me! She may had scared me off for a couple of months, but never the less, I'm back."**

**Carlos felt himself grow mute. He had never thought that he would see her again, especially with how cross his mother was when she first met her...but how is she back? He had no time to ponder as Lorraine then purred, "So how's my little bad boy been doing without me?" She asked as she laid on him and rubs the prince's chest gently. Carlos's throat went dry again, not so sure on how he was going to explain this to her. But he would have to try, so to prevent any...mishaps, in the future.**

**"Oh, fine, fine..." Carlos shrugged off, still nervous (Lorraine never seem to have this effect on him before...), "I had been honing my skills in combat, hanging out with friends, and right now, I was going to see this gir-" Carlos immediately shut up, realizing he just about said girl...unfortunately, Lorraine caught this slip-up.**

**"Girl?" Lorraine repeated. Carlos gulped, not sure how to reply...but to his confusion, she didn't look angry...in fact, her face lit up with intrigue, "Hmm, looks like my bad boy had been busy..." She let out a chuckle, "Care to tell me who this girl is?" The barn owl soon let out a sigh of relief...maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her now...**

**"Well, Lorraine, her name is Thana." Carlos started, "A beautiful snowy owl..." He froze, looking for a reaction, but Lorraine seem to want more info, "She doesn't live far from here actually...she lives at the Great Tree of Ga'Hoo-" Carlos stop as he realized what he just said, and Lorraine immediately gaped in horror.**

**"WHAT?!" Lorraine screeched in shock, as she got off him and glared with fury, "Carlos, have you gone mad?! She is one of them! The enemy! The one who took our king away from us...and you mean to tell me that you had fallen in love with this...filth?! I don't believe you!"**

**"I was just hoping if you would like to come and to meet her." He soothed. He only heard her sighed as he continued. "And... the war between us and our conflict to taking over the owl kingdoms is over... and there is no ridicules against our kind... thus our differences are settled and we can finally live in peace." Lorraine sighed deeply once more and she said.**

**"There is no peace for us Carlos..." She explained sadly as tears threaten to strike her eyes. "They don't care for what they thought of us... for all they know from us we are only beings of darkness... we had no feelings like they did... outcasts we are..." With all that said she broke into a silent sobbing. He sighed as he felt deeply sorry for her. It reminds of him when he felt the same way of how everyone he felt hated him. But realize hatred isn't the answer and now... he hoped if he could persuade her by making her see the reasons inside her heart.**

**"You know... I feel sorry for you..." He said calmly. "I feel the same way when I began to feel angry and hating. But now I realize that hatred is like a poison to our minds and our hearts and if we continue down walking in that path... we could no longer feel ourselves and the reality. But please Lorraine... I just... want you to come with me and we could pay a visit to Ga'Hoole. And I hoping... if you and... Thana could be friends to each other if you want." She silent for a minute as she sniffed and wipe her tears off and she turned around faced with a soft smile on her face.**

**"Okay let's go and see this Thana girl of yours... but you better nothing bad happens towards me or if they threaten me... you're dead." She said with the last warning of her tone. He only gulp in response and nodded.**

**"Of course Lorraine." He said nervously. He saw her smile grew and the two hopped off and fly as they leave St. Aggies and see Thana.**

**Meanwhile, Thana is patiently waiting for her love to see her again as she was standing on the perch both she and Carlos were used to stand together as she continue to stare at the night blue sky and it's been a year not seeing him since the war and the crisis's of Nyriss. She sighed deeply as the princess saw no signs of him as it look like she hadn't been slept for days not since his departure. Despite her 18th birthday, the only thing she wished was to see her love one last time and hoping that they'll never feel being departed again and thus continue to share their love. Their love was so special, and they are great friends. Deep inside her heart when they were been encountered by the evil higherclaw, she is threaten to kill Carlos but after he survives her assault she began to reveal his idientity as the prince of the Pure Ones and a son of Lord High Tyto, obviously Soren's older brother, Kludd, and the queen of the Pure Ones, Nyra no less. It pained her and broke her heart when the truth of her love's lies and then they turned their backs on him and tossed him out into the unforgiving world and now his heart was also broken when she start to hate him and then now it even began to pained her even more. But now he's back and saved her and both of their kingdoms from this tragic war. She even saved millions of innocent lives by the hands of the evil higherclaw, Nyriss, and she defeated her and everyone was saved and never feel the wrath from her again.**

**On this very cheerful night, from afar unbeknownst to Thana, was Soren as he was watching Thana standing their all night and day, waiting for her love and his nephew to return. From now on, he went up to her as it alarmed her when she saw him approaching with a greeting.**

**"Hello Thana." Soren greeted. Thana gave a sigh in relief.**

**"Hey Soren." She said. She silent for a moment when he stands on the perch next to her and they both began to stare the sky together for Carlos's return. Soren glances over his shoulder to Thana when he saw her eyes noticing them that she hadn't been slept for days and countless nights.**

**"Thana, I know you been worried about Carlos, but you know he said he will be back soon. I know its hard to see him go, but I think he only did the right thing to make sure there is no danger upon us." He explained to Thana. The snowy owl sighed sadly.**

**"I know Soren, but I just can't stop thinking about him." She explained. "It's been a year without him and every time when I see... a barn owl... like you... I can't stop thinking about him... Soren... I missed him so much, wishing we could stay forever and never away from each other." She said sadly as her eyes were now leaked in tears in her face. Soren knows it too, it did pained him to see him go and his brother leaving and staying with the Pure Ones. And by judging how the Pure Ones were, they were evil and corrupted. Not until it was his own nephew, Carlos, the owl who changed their lives and able to save his family from their hatred and bringing peace to both sides. Ever since from now on, there is only silence in but until broke out when they heard a screech calls coming from Carlos! The two owls saw him approaching to the tree... but it confused them as they saw the unfamiliar owl as it confuses Thana even more.**

**By now and then, Carlos and Lorraine were at the Guardians's sacred grounds, almost there as Lorraine feels a bit of awe as she looked at her former lover.**

**"So..." Lorraine began. "This is a famous the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole you been gone with for three weeks last year?" She asked. Carlos nodded to her as they continued flapping their wings.**

**"Yes," He said. "It is, but..." But he stopped when he saw the two familiar owls he remembered, it was his uncle... Soren... and the beautiful snowy owl... other than Thana. He did a screech call hoping if they could hear him (In which they did so) as the two landed,Carlos hugged his Uncle and then to Thana as they quickly embraced each other tightly, so glad to see each other again.**

**"Carlos... you know I missed you so much." She said as they let go of each other as they were now eye-to-eye each other.**

**"I know my love. I missed you too so much." With that, his lover smiled, and the two nuzzled each other's beaks and about to collied each other's beaks... until...**

**"Ahem!"**

**The two instantly pulled their beaks as they looked at Lorraine as she walked up.**

**"Are we forgetting something here?" She asked Carlos. Carlos's cheeks went flushing red again.**

**"Sorry Lorraine..." He apologized.**

**_"Lorraine?"_ Thana thought questionly.**

**"Lorraine... this lovely owl here is my dear friend Thana. And this is my good old friend Lorraine." He introduced as he gestured his wing to each other owl he introduced to each other. The female masked owl approached Thana with an offer of a talon shake.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you Thana." She inquired as Thana accepted and the two give each other a talon shake.**

**"It's nice to meet you too, Lorraine." She said cautiously eyed on her. She turned to Carlos after. "How's your family Carlos?" She asked. Carlos only shrugged.**

**"Doing fine right now, just to make sure no conflicts and wars and even violence to happen." He said. Afterwords his love smiled and then he turned back to Lorraine. "Lorraine, this is my Uncle Soren." He said to her.**

**"Yes, I can see that, not the one who killed our king." She said as she only gives him a glare.**

**"Hey, I had to stop him from what he's doing is wrong!" Soren defended but Carlos broke in the fighting between the two.**

**"Guys settle down, there's no need to fight each other...besides... it's just a past... let's just drop it and move on to the things we had here in life." Carlos said. The two looked at each other for a moment and then they nodded to him as Carlos smiled in relief. He turned to see as the sun is rising... ready to strike them owls to sleep but Carlos yawned as it was been only for hours to get here. Thana only knew that much as she tapped his shoulder.**

**"Come on sleepyhead, it's time for all of us get some sleep to do." She teased with a chuckle. Carlos looked at her and nodded he turned to Lorraine and then to his uncle and Said.**

**"Uncle, would mind to take Lorraine to her hollow to rest in? I'm sure if there are any hollows left." He asked. Soren nodded in acknowledgement.**

**"Sure thing Carlos, if she won't mind." Soren said as he glanced at Lorraine.**

**"It's okay, but thanks though I think I can handle it." She said. Carlos looked at her puzzled.**

**"You're sure?" He asked. "You will might get lost." She only shrugged in response when she walked up to him after.**

**"It's okay Carlos, I'm know what I've doing." With that, she wink at him as the prince blushed as Thana rolled her eyes in annoyance as Thana watched her leaving with Soren as he takes her to her new hollow to rest in.**

**The prince and the princess went to the hollow that Thana used to slept with as they began to cuddled each other when they were at the corner and face-to-face each other.**

**"It's a long time since we slept together you know." She said happily. Carlos nodded to her with a cheerful smile.**

**"I know my love." He replied with a yawn almost tired. "But I think... one day we will never been separated and hoping we can have our own lives in peace." He said, but he silent for a minute when he saw her love's smile.**

**"I felt the same way Carlos." She said. "And maybe one day... we can finally be together... forever in peace." He smiled at her as Thana pecked his cheek as she began to yawn as well and she nuzzled his chest feathers as Carlos 'bout to yawn as well. And with that he closed his eyes in deep slumber when the song's of madam plonke sings the song as the sun rises as the two owls finally went in their dreamless slumber.**

**Nightmares had sprung his head again as Carlos flapped harder with all his might. He turned as he saw the same horrific black owl with shrouding shadows surrounding his body. Carlos screamed in fear as he tried to get away as possible but the dark fiend catches up to him. With that... the dark owl swung and catches his capture and swung him harder at the wall. Carlos tries to break free but it's no use as the fiend grips him tightly his neck.**

**"I'm coming..." He said coldly. Carlos's blood went cold went the dark fiend raised his sword and he begs him to stop but not until he saw Alvin... a bully to his childhood.**

**"You see... weakling..." He sneered at him with utmost hate. "You'll always a weakling... you die as a weakling and all your filthy friends will mourn for your death!" He spat with his last word. Carlos's blood went colder as his features change shifted into Nyriss. Carlos's eyes widen in horror as he remembers her... that owl... the higherclaw... the one who had ruined his life and the one who tried to kill him as she coldly stated.**

**"Yes... your parents and your friends never loved you..." Nyriss sneered, "But don't worry, dear, I will ease you of your pain and put a end to your worthless, pathetic life..."She began to laugh insanity as well as Alvin joins in as he was too laughing as the frighten poor owl begs it to stop.**

**"No... No no, please STOP!" He screamed in complete fear. With a blink, he was finished...**

**Carlos was turning and tossing and screaming as Thana woke up as she heard him screaming, she tried to wake him up.**

**"Carlos... Carlos please wake up, wake up!" With her commanding words, it stopped him scream as his eyes quickly snapped open and he looked around and realize it was first black already and he look at her and saw Thana looking at him with her worried eyes not the fiend of the evil redish-yellow eyes. "What happen to you Carlos?" She asked. "You screamed like a bloody murder in the morning and now this First Black?" He sighed deeply at her with a shudder as she saw his face with complete fear and filled with sweat dropping over him noticing he had a nightmare. "Carlos... please... tell me what's wrong?" She begged him to answer, but the barn owl didn't reply to her as he continues to gasping for breath. For a few seconds, he turned to her and he is about to say something but the door is immediately opened when the guard was painic but only to be stopped when he saw Thana with the prince of the Pure Ones as he felt a bit awkward when Thana and Carlos went up to him.**

**"What's wrong?" Thana asked him as the Guard was panicked even more again.**

**"My lady this is an urgent emergency... we are under attack!" He screamed. Carlos and Thana look at him oddly and not sure what this attack he was referring too.**

**"Was it from the Pure Ones?" Carlos asked. The Guard shook his head in utter fear.**

**"I-it's not from the Pure Ones... it's the eagles!" He shrieked. With that Carlos's face went shock of terror for what he had heard and then he quickly went out Thana's hollow and his heart went dropped as the tree itself was devastated by war and the flames climbs up the skies as the battle up ahead sees many of the eagles battling against the Guardians. Carlos only went silent in terror as he spot a wounded Guardian crawing up to Carlos as he is trying to say something to him.**

**"A-avenge me..." He whispered weakly and he gave his last sigh as his body went limb. Carlos's beak gritted in anger as Thana and the guard came but only Thana stifled a gasp in shock when she saw the fallen guardian lying dead on the floor. But Carlos's anger went ceased as he turned to Thana and the Guard and said with absolution.**

**"Thana and Guard... to battle!" With that, they give him a nod and entered the battlefield to stop the eagles before they could escape.**

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Sorry for taking it so long, I was been looking around on Youtube and such. So, let me know what you think, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Eagles Strikes Back

**Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak's Returns**

**Chapter 3: The Eagles Strikes Back**

**Hey guys, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The battle between the Eagles and the Guardians are getting out of hand. They give everything they got against their foes as they snarled, growing, yelling, and screeching as their claws and swords clashes and sparks flying when their claws and swords locked in place. The one who led this assault in particular was Admiral Rieekan along with his commanding officer Black-Chested Buzzard Eagle, Commander Tritan. During the attack as the eagles raided their hollows to find more coals and thus more weapons of any kind and they managed to found more coals from their forges and many of other eagles threaten the other owls to hand over everything they've owned but the owls tried to refuse, but they will suffer the mere consequences they couldn't possibly imagine.**

**But one eagle who was a soldier and mostly a Sulawesi Hawk-Eagle, he began to try kill the owl's mate as the great gray tries to rescue his mate from being killed by the hands of the eagles but suddenly a mere battle cry echoed aloud as Carlos charges the Sulawesi Hawk-Eagle and bashed him off the female. The female congratulated the young owl who saved her and she retreated to her mate as they fled along with their children to flee this dreadful scene as Carlos and Sulawesi Hawk-Eagle began to face-to-face each other.**

"**So... you're the owl who trying to ruin our fun with that female are ya?" He asked as he and his other eagle comrades adopting their battle stances. Carlos only responded with a dark glare.**

"**Why are you doing this?" He demanded them angrily, the Sulawesi Hawk-Eagle on the other hand who chuckled fiendishly.**

"**Why are we doing this?" He repeatedly asked, "It's all because of you fools who had dragged us out of our ancient homelands during the great battle of Malachor and thus killing our great father Dark Lord Nihilus!" He roared in anger. Carlos gasps silently in shock. He had heard so much about this great tale back at St. Aggies and during his time at the Great Tree, it is said that there was once a great empire that once ruled everything and thus ruled all land and skies. In fact they are full ten times worse compared to his people... The Pure Ones... but he thought the eagles had perished during the awful massacre that led by the Guardians and their allies and now the once great empire was no more. But now... they had returned for revenge of their defeat and avenge their leader and the greatest enemy of all races... the great Dark Lord Nihilus. "If you standing in our way... then we had no choice but to destroy you fools!" The Soldier Bellowed as he quickly darted the young barn owl.**

**The prince managed quickly weaved around and fought the other soldiers. Despite his improvements of combat training, he managed to perform new tricks of his wingtips, the eagles tried to attack him in behind but the prince turned block the attack and he kicked them as the fallen eagles crashed down to the ground. Unfortunately, Sulawesi Hawk-Eagle charges the prince and caught him off guard as the two adversaries began to fall into the lower parts of the tree and thus they landed and scratching off the pain they inflicted and engages into a claw fight. The Sulawesi Hawk-Eagle's skills are the lack of comparison of Carlos's combating skills, they are both equality and faster than the last. The hawk kicks the prince sending him into a few feet away from him as Carlos winced in pain the eagle who smiled in triumphed. Once he approached the unconscious owl and he opened his talons with his sharp blades and before he could end him, a loud screech echoed the room as the eagle sharply turns his head as another barn owl smashed into him, and engages him into the viscous claw/sword fight. Carlos quickly opened his eyes and finds himself by none other than Soren! And mostly along of his friends and his lover, Thana and his former crush, Lorraine landed beside him and Kyle helped him up to his feet.**

"**Thanks for saving me guys." He said as he was now on to his feet.**

"**We owed it to you Carlos." Rosh said as he watched the Pure One gotten to his feet. "Because my friend, we are forever comrades and we will never let an owl behind." Carlos nodded with a smile as he turned to Soren who battled the Sulawesi Hawk-Eagle. Jaden turned only his blood froze when he saw more eagles joining in.**

"**Guys, don't look now I think we had some hostiles over here!" He shouted as some more other eagles attacked them. Jaden and Carlos, including the rest of their friends dodged them and they all engaged into the fight and Soren and Sulawesi Hawk-Eagle clashed their swords and Soren glanced over and see his nephew along with his friends battling against the eagles.**

"**Carlos, you and your friends must go to the upper parts of the tree! I'll try to hold them off!" He instantly shouted. But this caused Carlos looked at him incomplete shocked of what he said.**

"**But uncle! We had them under control and we'll stay here and fight!" He rebutted angrily at his uncle but his uncle let out a grunt when he pushed off the Sulawesi Hawk-Eagle in the stomach and he turned and shouted.**

"**Just do it Carlos!" He shouted. Carlos gritted his beak as he let a frustrated grunt he turned to his friends and he and the others began to retreat after knocking out a few of them. All of them left as other eagles gotten up and chased after them and only two eagles remain and one Sulawesi Hawk-Eagle and only Soren, three against one.**

**Meanwhile as Carlos and his friends tries to escape from the eagles, but Lorraine turned over her shoulder and she darted them and Carlos turned and shocked as he saw his crush was attacking them with no combat experience! But he and his friends suddenly went amazed when Lorraine began to claw out and attack the eagles and she kills them instantly and she retreat back to her friends and alongside Carlos.**

"**Nice going there young lady, we guardians could've use the skills like you had." Jaden complimented happily. Lorraine only smirks and replied.**

"**There is no need for thanking me, but I only did it to protect the prince here." She said as she looked at Carlos as his cheeks went blushing again, Thana groans as she rolled her eyes in annoyance as the band of friends made their way to the higher parts of the tree.**

**Meanwhile, Admiral Rieekan and Commander Tritan fought against the guardians and killed them instantly, the Admiral turned to his commander.**

"**Commander, order our troops to leave now! I think we had enough weapons and coals salvaged here." He ordered. But the commander angrily shakes his head.**

"**But admiral, we hadn't collected enough coals until we had enough!" He snapped angrily. Before the bald eagle could say any further, the old widescreech owl came in front of the two and it appears to be the Lyze of Keil himself.**

"**Okay, which one of you boys who had woke us up in the middle of the night?" Ezlyryb asked one of the eagles. The admiral look dumbfounded by this owl, he heard so much about him but either way, he could take him on easily.**

"**I think, that would be me... and you might be a bit small for an owl." He coldly stated as his comrades earned a booming laughter and Ezlyryb turns and faced him.**

"**Well I bet it's only too big for us in this world by the likes of you!" Ezlyryb stated.**

**The admiral growled in fury at the insult that the owl gave him and he charged at Ezlyryb with a battle cry and the old owl dodges it and fights back against the admiral with a viscous claw and sword fight. The old owl dodges his strongest attacks, and trips the eagle as he fell landed on his face. The other eagles were shocked and the commander is shocked also. The eagle growled in anger as he gotten up to his feet and charges Ezlyryb again, soon the fight was getting out of handed as Ezlyryb was in the defensive position, trying to dodge more of his attacks. But he was imdieatly cut off guard as the commander joins in and he blindsided him against the wall and Ezlyryb was knocked out due to that effort as the other eagles laughed as the commander stated.**

"**It's a small world for two of us!" Tritan said as he and the admiral and the other eagles began to leave and call out the others to retreat.**

**Once Carlos and the rest of his friends (including Thana) arrived at the top of the higher grounds, they landed to rest for a minute. But without warning, Thana was been attacked by a male Montane Solitary Eagle as she was about to dodged one of his swift attacks and being overwhelmed by him and he send his right claw and scratched her on her lower right wing and prompting her to screech in pain due to that cut... and horrified everyone all around her (Except for Lorraine). Carlos's eyes widens in terror as he saw her fell to the ground. He walked towards her mostly terrified as he stifled a gasp of what he had seen and saw the cut in the snowy owls lower right wing... leaked with blood and he heard her groaning in pain as it surging from it. Carlos contorted his beak into fury of anger and rage and he turned his head sharply and fiercely glared at the eagle who had hurt her. He let out of roar of fury and anger as he charges the Montane Solitary Eagle who hurt his love, in a matter of seconds, Carlos pushed the eagle as the two began to wrestled and the two advisories fell off the edge.**

"**Carlos!" She cried. Carlos and the Montane Solitary Eagle fell and crashed onto the floor. The two groaned and shook off the pain and engaged each other into a claw fight. The Montane Solitary Eagle's strength was almost matched with Carlos. They dodged each other's attack between left and right, and their claws had locked in place as the two glared each other and Carlos gritted his beak as he shoved his free claw to cut his throat but the eagle managed to weaved out quickly and pushed the young owl's back as he landed on the ground, groaning in pain. The eagle charged at the owl and began to finish him once and for all, but Carlos managed to summon all of his strength that he never felt before, he lashed out his talon and grabs the eagle's face and lunged him hard into the ground. Carlos began to beat up the eagle with all his might, and after the few punches he gave to the eagle as the eagle began to beg it to stop, but Carlos ignores his pleads as his rage feeds him with more punches and he was about to give him with one last punch... but then... someone stops him by grabbing his wing before he could deal the final blow... he turned sharply to the one who stop him... none of the eyes of Thana who's eyes are now with tears...**

"**Please... no more..." She begged him. Carlos's eyes still fed with rage and looking into her teary eyes... his eyes went calmed and he calmed down by taking a few breaths but then he stopped as he heard the screeches of other eagles saw them flying away and... they were retreating! "We've lost the battle Carlos... we are no match for them... please... no more..." She told him. Carlos sighed deeply as he turned to her and then held each other with their embrace. But it was short moment when the eagle that Carlos beaten' up with was doing a screech call... but none of them heard his pleading call as the hunting party was now disappeared into the horizon... leaving him behind. The Eagle's mind began to fill with fear and horror as he had no idea of what they will do to him... as he turned to the young owl he had battled with.**

"**P-please... Sp-spare me..." The Montane Solitary Eagle pleaded as his voice shaking with fear. Carlos's rage return to him again but it was subsided when the Guardians... followed by the king and the queen of Ga'Hoole arrived as they surrounded the eagle who was injured as his face was covered with blood due to Carlos's rage when he beaten the eagle up for hurting Thana. Boron and Barran saw their daughter's lower right wing was scratched as they saw it bleeding and they stifled a gasp in shock for a moment and they both turned to Carlos and his friends then now the eagle...**

"**Guards... seize him." Boron ordered as the guards nodded and they took the injured eagle away. The king turned to Carlos and by the look of his face... Carlos's face was filled with such rage and anger in him. "Carlos..." He answered calmly; Carlos glanced over his shoulder and sees the king behind him and mostly Barran with him... "We need to have a word with you in the Parliament and that includes..." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he wasn't familiar with the female Masked Owl. "... Your friends as well, Carlos." Carlos sighed deeply as his rage went down for a moment and he nodded, he, followed by Thana, Lorraine, Kyle, Rosh, and Jaden followed the king and lead them to the Parliament Chamber. Soon they arrived as Lorraine gasped by the size of this chamber was and mostly she saw the other unfamiliar owls that must be the elders and she... along with Carlos and his friends stood on the perch and faced all of them as well Thana as she was with her parents in between them.**

"**I don't know how the Eagles managed to find us and attack us but they managed to retreat and fled the battle." Boron explained. Carlos is wondering the same thing as well. How did the eagles find this place... it is said only the minds and the hearts brave enough to find this tree... but how and why they attack the tree?**

"**This isn't possible if the eagles couldn't found this tree all by themselves and fly all their way here? How and why they attack us? We've done nothing to them." Strix Struma asked having a bad feeling in her gizzard by the attack she had witnessed. Strong silence loomed over the chamber but Dewlap spoke up and broke the silence.**

"**It doesn't matter of how and why the Eagles attack us!" She snarled angrily. "The prisoner we had must be responsible for all of this and he must be **_**punished!"**_** She growled angrily.**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Madame Plonk said as she broke the fight between Dewlap and Struma. "Are you saying that we had to punish someone who isn't responsible for this attack?" She asked her. "He had done nothing wronged and I'd say it's best to lock him up instead, because we don't believe of killing the prisoners here Dewlap!" The fight broke in once more still undeceiving what to do with the eagle of who had attacked Thana. Lorraine is quite impressed by their arguments, to her, it was quite amusing but not til Boron broke in with the sound of the stomping which made the elders stop arguing and faced Boron.**

"**I know all of you had been troubled by this... but I am too. I don't know how and why they attacked us. But we must investigate the prisoner and we'll decide his fate." He decreed. But Carlos remained silent as the looming thought came to his mind... something what the hawk had mentioned from before... about returning of the eagle empire... for revenge... for... Nihilus's death?!**

"**I think... I may have known the answer, your Majesty." Carlos admitted. The whole council and Boron and Barran along with his friends and Lorraine and Thana glanced at the prince who had spoken. "I think... it might have to do with the eagle empire... and... I'm afraid... they come back to avenge Nihilus and getting their vengeance against us." Silence broke in again as the troubled feeling crossed all of their minds and their gizzards. Boron and Ezlyryb felt disturbed of what he had said and much of Thana is terrified of what her love had said... could this be true... the ancient empire... has returned? Before she could complement that thought further... but Dewlap who interrupted it.**

"**The Eagle Empire?!" She screeched furiously. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?! They are only been destroyed from 3000 years AGO!"**

"**Dewlap's right," The elderly male Barn Owl said in agreement of Dewlap's argument. "Not a single eagle had ever survived the massacre and never returned for revenge. Besides, there must be a mistake your highness." Boron glanced at the elder barn owl but due to what the others said is true, but he remembered it very well from the guardian's well known history: it is said that they have been defeated in the great battle of Malachor and Seto... the former hero who lead the alliance in total victory... killed Nihilus and saved millions of innocent lives before their tyranny could continue... and leads to the birthright of the Guardians...**

"**This is surely indeed a troubling thought..." Barran murmured silently. She turned to her mate with a worried glance look in her expression. "What should we do?" Boron is not sure either, but what the prince said is true... maybe they had come back for revenge... and probably starting another war that no one could not escape from them... even so... things are darker than ever since the times of Metal Beak's reign of terror and now since Soren's brother who had taken his place as a new ruler of the Pure Ones... but their tyranny and lust for power isn't the same link to the eagle empire... they only wanted to rule everything all over again... and Boron sighed deeply and then stated with most absolute...**

"**We must interrogate the prisoner and we'll find the answers that we seek." Boron said in absolute. Everyone in the whole Parliament looked at Boron in shocked. He looked at everyone and then to the prince hoping if they can find the answers they've been searching for...**

**The eagle was in the prison right now, fear still remains in him as he had no idea what might they do to him. Before he could do anything, the other owls arrived and entered the hollow, followed by the owl he had battled with and mostly along with the three snowy owls as well as Soren and the rest of the elders and mostly along with Madame Plonk entered the prison where the eagle lived in. And by judging the look of his face... he was in complete fear... as it consumes his very being.**

"**Don't worry, were not here to harm you..." Boron soothed calmly to the prisoner, "We're here to interrogate you, to ask questions of how and why you attacked us and why you harmed my daughter." The eagle's eyes went widen in shocked when he mentioning the word 'Daughter', he looked at the female snowy owl he had attacked with, must be the young barn owl's mate... and the eagle sighed deeply as he had no choice... but to tell them everything...**

"**We're been given specific orders from our master... Lord Vadakes... he was the one who had ordered us to hunt down any weapons and coals of any kind so we could retrieve them back to...back to..." He stammered repeatedly but his words were cut off short when Dewlap interrupted rudely.**

"**Back to... back to what?!" She demanded as the eagle flinched in horror, "Why did you attack and kill us?!" The eagle gulped and continued.**

"**To rebuild our empire... the empire you all owls that was destroyed from three thousands of years ago... that is why we invade the tree to find and salvaged anything we could find and kill anyone who interferes us." He explained. Everyone went silent but Boron answered.**

"**But why you been part of this attack?" He asked. The eagle went silent... hesitate for a moment, and then he continued as his fear still hangs in his mind.**

"**I swear I wasn't part of this but I was assigning too!" He exclaimed, shuddering with fear, "Please... let me go... I had a child to look after... he was... worried if I hadn't returned yet... but please... he's my son... he is my responsibility to take care of him and he is everything of all I had left!" Carlos paused as he heard the word 'son'; it reminded him so much as a son of his parents... Kludd... and Nyra. But then, he didn't care of what he says, all he needs to do is to find out more answers about this 'eagle empire' that he spoke about. And then... something echoed in his head as he grunted to ignore that feeling thought and he shook it off, but one who watches this scene was Thana when she watched him grunting a little, she was worried and she then asked.**

"**Are you all right Carlos?" She asked him worriedly. Carlos only shook his head and he looked at her worried eyes.**

"**I'm fine, Thana." He lied. Thana isn't sure of it yet but she is still worried for him. But what she see is the fierce look in his eyes and it still filled with hatred towards that eagle for hurting her, her father broke the silence again.**

"**We'll keep you under custody for while and we'll see what we will do to you." He stated with absolute. The eagle sighed deeply not sure of what the worst has yet to come, but now, they left him alone none other than Carlos. He only glared deeply at that eagle and hoping that the eagle would suffer for all the damages that his people had inflicted upon, and for hurting Thana. Without much of the word, he left him alone. Carlos will find the answers from anyone, hoping to find and stop the empire before they could be at full strength again, but then there is something that both of his families didn't tell the whole truth about the empire, something plain foul, and he will find out sooner enough.**

**Darkness still blanked over the entire mountain ranges of St. Aggies, Nyra is at the throne room, alone, standing on her perch as she gazed down upon the entire kingdom. Kludd was at the Dark Council meeting right now as much of his time. Elsewhere at the lower parts of the area where the pickers and the guards are doing their same routines like they usually do. But suddenly, a powerful dark energy erupted from the unknown cave that was close by, trapping its victims as they were screaming in pain. By minutes later, Nyra was sensing something dread in her gizzard, something terrible had happened. But the doors slammed opened knocking out of her dreadfulness and turned around and revealing other than Kludd, and his dark council members along with the two guards that were guarding the entrance to the throne room, making their way to the queen. She glanced over and immediately hopped out of her perch and approached them.**

"**What's going, now?" Nyra asked them.**

"**My queen, you're not going to like this." A dark council member (Obviously a male Barn Owl) said panted. She looked every one of them puzzled, but mostly angry at them.**

"**W-why, what's going on?!" She demanded one of them still not understanding at all.**

"**Right this way, my queen." A male Sooty Owl said. He, along with Kludd and Nyra followed him and the rest of the members followed suit and to lead them to the place where the guards and one of the pickers where. Nyra was completely stunned by what she had seen: One of the bodiless of four owls were laying there and sensing no life in them. She raised her head glanced at the dark energy in the nearby cave that caused all this and to her horror she looked up and there were words up in the walls mostly drenched with blood... she was extremely terrified by this. But not until Trevor, who interrupted the silence and said:**

"**Enemies of all owls beware: The darkness is coming. Pure black feathers with gold eyes will return again and along with its blinded eyes that does not see, with the mask of darkness, and he will rise up again. And it'll take something precious away from you, the old king is coming. And he will get his vengeance from the day of the one who had killed him." Trevor spoke, when he ciphers the words on the walls.**

**Nyra was extremely terrified. But according from the warning words that Trevor spoke of, one of these words nearly familiar to one owl: the owl who had pure black feathers and with gold and blind eyes and the mask of darkness... Was it Nyriss who was seeking vengeance? No, she was killed by Thana when she throws the fragment of Nitsla's battleclaw's to her chest, and she fell and plummeted to her own death, she could not survive that fall unless... Her eyes widen in horror as she knew what the words meant: Metal Beak. It can't be... Metal Beak... but why? She saw him died... killed by the hands of Soren during the great battle of St. Aegolius when he stab the sooty owl's black heart into his chest with the burning stick he had salvaged. But there is no way he could survive and able to comeback alive again, there is no way that an owl could do that unless if he could... before she could continue her thinking, Trevor spoke again and asked.**

"**My queen, what should we do?" He asked Nyra. The white tyto remains silent for a moment, then, she turned and faced them and declared in one absolute:**

"**We must keep the prince away from this area, this place is too dangerous." She simply explained. "This area is strictly forbidden to anyone including our son, the prince, he is not allowed to be in this area... and I think... I think someone is coming back for revenge... planning to eradicated everyone... including our kingdom." She went silent once more and then she said. "We must protect ourselves and Carlos against this... this threat that the warning had mentioned."**

**Everyone felt silent as Kludd felt worried, but the words from the wall that mentioned about: Gold eyes... blind eyes that does not see... a mask of darkness... but what does it mean? He'll worried about it later as he and everyone else gave a nod and began to leave... leaving Nyra alone as she glanced over her shoulder and look the walls and then the cave once more... she sighed deeply and left the cave and began to felt that the looming evil is lurking out there... waiting to be unleashed the horrors that will awaits them... planning to destroy its enemies and getting their revenge on the ones who had wronged them and finally... and all hope will be lost...**

* * *

Yep, that's how it is, and that's all I could do for this chapter and let me know what you think and review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness Within

**Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak's Return**

**Chapter 4: The Darkness Within**

**Here is the start of the returning of the evil! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meanwhile at Ga'Hoole, Carlos, and the rest of his friends (including both Lorraine and Thana), were now at the Dining Hall as everyone were chow-down their meal but except for Carlos. He was still troubled by what the eagle had said from before, about the return of the Eagle Empire and the vengeance for the Dark Lord Nihilus's death, still loomed in his mind. Thana saw him not eating anything at all and she is worried for him, but what she saw earlier from the night when Carlos beats up that poor eagle because of her wounds and the moment she stops him furthering to hurt the eagle more, by the look of his eyes, all she saw in them were the hatred and anger lies visibly in his Dark Amber eyes. Feeling of need to say something, she went up to him.**

"**Carlos," She said, Carlos didn't move his head to look at her, but all he could do is stair at his food. Thana is worried for him more than ever and she continued. "Carlos, you didn't even touch your food you know. I mean, are you all right?" She asked him worriedly. Everyone went silent a moment but then Lorraine spoke up.**

"**It looks like the prince has the lost the words to say I guess." She remarked. Everyone turned and faced to her especially Thana. "But however, he is better off without you, Thana." She said bitterly, this time, it angered Thana as she stands up and glared at her.**

"**Stay out of this, Lorraine!" She shouted at Lorraine. Lorraine only responded with a dark glare.**

"**No, it's all right Thana." Carlos stated calmly as everyone turned to face him looking shock by what he said (Including Thana) while Lorraine smirked in victory. He then looked at her and said. "Thana... I had to go back to St. Aggies..." Thana's eyes widen by his statement. "I had to go back and talk a few owls a little while, but I'm starting to think there some answers I need to find..." Thana shook her head in shock.**

"**You can't leave now, Carlos!" Thana said in shocked. "You just got here, but you just can't leave us now!" He looked at her sadly and his love was right... he just got here a night ago but then... about the resurrection of the eagle empire, that was worried him. He needed to find out more about this empire and what it might do to it... even so... even if it means that the evil is lurking out their... waiting to eradicate the entire kingdoms and to bring an ultimate war that no one will ever escape from it... he did stop the war before... he could possibly do it again and finally will peace and order will be restored again. He sighed sadly but not until Soren and the rest of his friends approached the group.**

"**Hey Carlos." Soren greeted. Carlos quickly turned to Soren and waived his wing.**

"**Hello uncle." Carlos greeted back to Soren, as he then turn to the band as well of other owls who accompanied them and his uncle, "Hey Twilight, Digger, Gylfie, Primrose, Martin, and hey Ruby." They all greeted back to him as they all joins him.**

"**Hello, Carlos." Ruby greeted happily.**

"**So what I overheard between you and Thana; I'd say that you are leaving here, is that it?" Martin asked curiously. Carlos nodded him.**

"**Yeah... something's I had to pick something up you know." Carlos replied to Martin.**

"**But why?" Otulissa asked. Everyone looked at her as she explained. "I mean, you barely got here and suddenly you decided to leave?" Carlos sighed sadly and said.**

"**I'm not so sure yet Otulissa." He sighed. "But I had to find some answers... some answers that has something to do with the Eagle Empire." Everyone went silent by the name as it loomed deep inside their hearts; haunted by its name.**

"**I've heard some of these stories from my grandma about the empire when I was a little owlet once." Ruby stated with a shudder. "She usually says that the empire is so cruel and they were far ten times worse to compare the Pure Ones, no offense Carlos." She told him. Carlos nodded her in understood; he understood well what she meant.**

"**Yeah... Twilight; do you remember about those stories too also when you're an owlet once?" Digger asked curiously of somehow he had a little memory of it. His Great Gray owl friend however only shrugged.**

"**Can't say, but I'm not so sure if I could remember." Twilight said softly. But silence brook in once more but Soren broke it.**

"**I think me and Eglantine and your father, Kludd heard of this story once when we were only owlets. But then, my father just never liked to talk about it anymore." Soren explained.**

"**Yeah," Eglantine agreed. "Like remember about Nihilus? He is one very big mean bad bird to mess with, you know?" Everyone went silent when she used the term 'bird'. Not until Rosh broke the silence.**

"**At the least I know allot of wet poop jokes." Rosh said as he let out a chuckle. But Carlos looked at his friend oddly and ask.**

"**What's a wet poop joke?" Carlos asked curiously.**

"**Don't!" Thana quickly answered.**

"**Oooohhh I'm dying to know them too!" Primrose laughed after she tells everyone the joke as she explains to the prince, this time, it earns everyone a booming laughter and especially for Carlos, who had been laughing the hardest as he couldn't feel himself breathing while laughing, he hate to admit it, that was pretty funny, but if his mother founds out about it, she would be furious if she learns of this; but not much to the other two females (Thana and Lorraine), who aren't laughing at all. Thana looked at Carlos as she gives him an angry look.**

"**Really, Carlos?!" Thana said in her dismay. "This is not a time for a laughing matter! You're the prince of the Pure Ones you know!" She remarked angrily.**

"**I know Thana, but you've got to admit Thana, it is very funny!" He told her as he laughed even harder. Thana (including Lorraine) shook their heads as they both muttered in unison.**

"**Males..." They both muttered in unison.**

**Later that night, Carlos told everyone and Lorraine he will be back soon for tomorrow night and he took flight and off to St. Aggies as he was disappeared into the horizon. Meanwhile at St. Aggies, Carlos finally arrives back at his birthing place and then... onward to find the answers he seeks. Many of other owls at the academy saw the prince had returned, (wonder why of course) as they were been doing their major duties at the Academy (which is the first place he needs to look at first), but one owl he met is Joe, probably he might know of this Eagle Empire. He approached the old Great Horned owl as the blacksmith himself; who was sorting the helmets while putting them in ****_bottom _****shelves in each different order. Joe as he about to put the last helm away, he caught a reflection of an owl who appeared to be look like Carlos, as the old owl turned to his shoulder and back to the helm again, he got jumped as he saw the real Carlos given much of to his dismay, he bummed his head on the bottom shelf, most of the helmets fell upon him by accident.**

"**Sorry that I scared you Joe." Carlos apologized. The old owl shook his head as he rubbed his head softly.**

"**No, its all right lad, can you help me pick these helmets up? Since you make my head bumped into the shelf anyway?" He asked. The prince nodded as he helped the old owl to clean up the messes he made. "So?" He answered, "What's brings you here? I thought you are going to spend a weekend with the Guardians for a week?" Carlos finished putting the last Pure One helm away and he turned around to face Joe and said.**

"**I was Joe, but something awful happen that night earlier ago." He said. Joe paused, not sure why as he asked him.**

"**Did any of them Guardians caused you any trouble at all, lad?" He asked the prince. Carlos only shook his head.**

"**No Joe." He answered, "They did not. But; I wonder, Joe, can I ask you something?" He asked. Joe gives the prince an anticipating glance and said.**

"**Ask away, lad." He said with a definite 'Yes' tone of his voice. Carlos sighed and hoping if Joe knows this.**

"**Do you know... about the Eagle Empire?" Carlos asked him. Once the word is reached to the old owl's ear slit; he went silent almost as if it was immediately. Carlos figures it out that Joe knows them after all as he asked him again. "Do you really know the-"**

"**No," Joe answered by catching him off guard. "I do not. I do not know those words or such empires with such names like that. Maybe you been heard too many rumors from the locals I've bet. You can go now lad, you had been enough here for tonight." He told Carlos. Before Carlos could speak any further Joe's ears ignores him as he leads him out of the hollow as he closed his door entrance gently. The prince sighed deeply, knowing that Joe didn't know them at all. But maybe Mitchell or the two cousins or maybe some other owls ( also like Aunt Finny), they might know it as much; but instead... when he tried too asked one of them... they ignored his answers and said the exact same words like Joe said. And what Joe said is right... maybe he was hearing too many rumors.**

**But what he saw the attack from moments earlier was so devastating. It nearly (or almost) destroyed the tree and almost killed many innocent owls. He had to find away and stop them at all costs. But then there is only one owl (or bat) that might able to help him too stop the empire. There is only one bat he might know of and it's Fidget. Fidget is a known Flying Fox who had been served the Pure One Empire and he was born in the bat cave like all other bats are and then a few months back he was friends with him along the bat was friends with Thana. The prince ventures to the bat cave and he only shudders as he remembers the horrors of his memories when he and his father are at the training grounds while they were training together and he used them to torture him because of his own weakness. But that was all in the past now... he took a deep breath and then entered the bat cave and hoping if he could find him. Other bats are still upside down at the ceiling sleeping in their slumbers not feeling bit disturbed by any noises as such. Carlos still been wary of his surroundings, by the time he walked closer and closer... at last! He found Fidget who was still deep in his slumber like other bats were and Carlos cleared his throat as he then asked.**

"**Fidget!" He whispered sharply in silent voice, not wanting to disturb the other bats. But then nothing happen as the bat still sleeps and chuckled in his dream land. Carlos didn't like this... but he had no other choice... "FIDGET!" He screamed as the bat woke up, alarmed and fell as for the bats... also woke up and scattered elsewhere as they all left the cave as he asked.**

"**Hey, what's the big idea for, Carlos?" He demanded, "Do you not know we were trying to sleep here?"**

"**Sorry Fidget," Carlos apologized as he watched the bat got up with his crippled wingtips on the ground. "I just wanted to talk to you about..." He silent for minute then added... "... About the Eagle Empire?" The Bat went silent as much to his statement he might have a feeling that Fidget didn't know them either but not until...**

"**Come with me... I've have something that could tell you about the empire." Fidget told him as he began to walk. Carlos was surprised by this but he only hesitated for a minute maybe Fidget **_**does**_** know about the empire after all, but his thoughts stopped when he heard his voice. "Come, Carlos, there is something I like to show you." Carlos only half-nodded and followed the bat into darkness. It only passed by minutes as the bat leads the prince into the bat's hollow as Carlos settled down awhile, waiting for the bat to returned as he stared at the campfire that was centered in Fidget's hollow and then... he did as he carried a strange book he had with him caring on his back (Much to Carlos's curiosity).**

"**What's that book you got there, Fidget?" He asked Fidget as the bat placed it down in front of him.**

"**It's 'The Reign of the Eagle Empire'." Fidget explained, "This book was passed on to my Father's families for generations and after generations. You see, my granddad gave it too me about two years ago, he give it to me before he died and so I decided to carry and treasure this book and decided to see who's worthy of owning this book." He glanced at Carlos. "And I've bet that this book might have some secrets that you might find." Carlos remained silent, shocked that this book has all the answers he needed and with the thanks of his friend's help; there's no stopping him for reaching and destroy the empire for once and for all and peace will be forever restored and spend the rest of his life with his lover for all of the eternity in peace. Fidget moved his crippled wing on the book and turns the page. By the time of a few pages turned... then... it shows a strange eagle whose body is purest black and white and wears the mask that covered most of his face... the only one eagle and one living thing... the most feared and terrified creature of all... the greatest Dark Lord Nihilus, facing directly to Carlos before his eyes. Carlos was perturb by this when he saw this image and he figured it out it was 'him', but then again, he began to looked at Fidget.**

"**Fidget, may I borrow this book for awhile?" He asked the bat, the bat nodded him.**

"**Sure thing, and returned it to me once your done with it, and one more thing... how's that snowy owl girl doing?" He asked.**

"**Thana was fine right now, but I'm going back to Ga'Hoole for tomorrow night and spend a weekend with them." He told him. Fidget nodded him.**

"**Then, it looks like I'm off to sleep then... since after you woke me up with your screaming in front of my ears." He chuckled and said with a bit of annoyance at the end. Carlos looks at him with a nervous chuckle.**

"**Oh. Sorry fidget." He said again with the apologize tone of his voice. Fidget nodded him; he wouldn't blame him as the prince left the cave with the book behind him on his back...**

**Moments later, he return to his hollow to rest for awhile and he could not help but stare the image of Nihilus, the eagle... the monster... the one who had almost (and succeeded) ruled everything and almost wiped out the entire owl race... And he looked the back of the book and saw the strange note of paper attached to it. He picked it up by his claw (Shocks him the most) as he figures it out where they were hiding and before he... But the knocking noises snapping his mind off as the source of the noise came from his door entrance...**

"**Come in." Carlos said. It opened and revealing to be his Mother, Nyra, came in and entered the hollow as she saw him with a book he was holding and it puzzled her as of why he is back home now? "Mother, what brings you here?" He asked her as he placed the book and the paper down.**

"**I was asking the same thing, son." Nyra said as she was alone with him. She closed the door behind her as she walked up to her son and she gives him a warming embrace. And Carlos returns it to her as they let go of each other. She sighed desperately and said. "Carlos, I wanted to say... that I miss you... Miss you so much when you left... and I couldn't feel but... miss you when you're once an only baby owlet." She told him sadly. Carlos sighed sadly as he was having flashbacks of his childhood memories; but then he also remembered the bad times too. He remembers how when he once trained with his father 6 years ago and how he remembers his father once slapped him across the face, stating he was not his son and caused him to live in the moments of despair and painful agony. But not only that he learns his father still loves him and he tried his hardest to be a good father to him as much of as he could give him. Nyra looked at her son and noticing him look tired and glanced at the window as it was almost broad daylight, she saw him yawned and she chuckled a little.**

"**Now, off to bed Carlos, I think its better you might need some sleep for now." She told him. Carlos wished he could protest but giving how badly it is on to his mother, he only obeyed and went too tucked himself into the corner and fast asleep. She smiled after, watching him sleep and then she went and kisses her son in the cheek and she left him as she glanced over her shoulder... looking at her son sleeping and sighed deeply as she muttered. "Goodnight, my sweet prince." She whispered and then... she left him alone in his deepest slumber. Moments before moon-rise Carlos was tossing and turning between left and right, grunting, and groaning as rather bad daymare had plunged in his mind... but then... a dark cold voice called out to him as it echoed over his hollow...**

"_**Carlos... Carlos..."**_** The dark cold voice said. And then it called him a third time as he bolted up as he woke up in terror as he was gasping for air profusely, only he realize he was in his hollow and he asked.**

"**Who's there?" He asked but no one answered came, just him and his hollow, he turned to the window as it was about moon-rise and he sighed deeply as he was about to sleep more but the dark voice called out once more as it keep calling his name. Growing desperate, he got up and leaves the hollow to find the source of this voice. While finding the voice as he keeps hearing it from his mind, fear began to grow and it was only the matter of time when he saw the cave he landed as he spotted two guards who were guarding the cave's entrance and the voice calls out to him again.**

"_**Enter that cave where those two pathetic fools are... and the answers may lie there you seek..." **_**The dark cold voice command as it disappeared. Carlos began to ponder about it, but why? Why the cave does have to do with this source? Feeling as he had no choice but he had to do it in order to solve this mysterious voice of his (or whoever he is). The two guards who appeared to be Barn Owls, (apparently males) blocked the prince's way.**

"**You are entering a forbidden area and outlawed by the Queen and Lord High Tyto's orders, please leave or we'll have to do it by force!" He ordered the prince. Carlos shook his head in refusal.**

"**Don't you know who I am?" He asked one of them. "I am Prince Carlos Nyroc Alba, son of Lord High Tyto Kludd and Queen and Ablah General Nyra! I ordered you two to let me entered this cave, you too stand down and stand aside!" The two guards however gasped in shock by their prince's words and mostly his voice.**

"**P-please f-forgive us, your majesty." The first guard apologized in stammered to explain. "W-we thought you're one of those stupid pickers who are going to cause trouble again. And I'm so sorry for it..." He said in complete fear. Carlos shook his head.**

"**It's okay," He soothed calmly. "You only did your job, but I had to investigate this cave..." He glanced over the cave and then felt something different in his gizzard, but not sure why... Silence approached the three barn owls and then Carlos looked one of the guards and he said. "Now, please, let me entered, it won't be long." He assured them. The two guards exchange each other's glances, then to Carlos and nodded in defeat.**

"**Be quick." The second from the right guard said solemnly. The prince nodded as the two guards stand aside as the prince took a deep breath and entered the cave. But something happened as the cave's entranced was now covered and blocked by powerful dark aura as the two guards looked in shock of horror as they tried to break in but the prince did not here their pleads as Carlos went in further as much.**

**Carlos felt his fear went up his spine. He took a few more caution steps; and he came into a halt. Silence stills there as he called out.**

"**Hello?" He asked, nothing replied expect his voice, only of an echo of his own voice. Carlos sighed deeply as he lowered his head a little, but the voice then calls back to him.**

"_**I'm glad you would be here..." **_**The dark cold voice said with a sinister chuckle. Carlos was snapping out of his reverie as he turned around and saw nothing as the dark laughter boomed louder, making the poor barn owl growing more frighten.**

"**Who's there, show yourself!" He demanded fearfully. He felt his heart beating faster as nothing had answered for him except the voice of laughter, but then...**

"_**Gladly you can answer that. Allow me reveal myself to you..." **_**The dark voice complimented. Carlos felt his blood froze and... he immediately turned around and saw a strange looking owl... that might happened to be a sooty owl (a male, by the looks of it) who's eyes are golden and another eye was blind and also wearing a white bronze metal maskmuch similar to his father's helm used, this owl must appeared to be a scroom; but why here? Why did he call out to him if he's dead? Does he have some unsettled business with him? Before he could continue to complement his thoughts, the black owl beats him to it.**

"_**Ah lad, you are here, gladly you came here just in time. I was beginning to wonder if you hadn't showed up." **_**The sooty owl told him in anticipating tone of his voice. Immediately, it increases Carlos's fear began to rise it up more as he asked.**

"**Who are you?" He asked the sooty owl fearfully. The sooty owl only gave a fiendish chuckled, frightening Carlos even more.**

"_**Ah, how rude of me, let me formally introduced myself, I am once happened to be one of the former Pure Ones late king... Metal Beak." **_**He said as he chuckled darkly while Carlos gave a horrifying gasp. That scroom was... Metal Beak?! No it can't be! His uncle killed Metal Beak with a burning stick into his heart 20 years ago; but why?! The scroom himself only smiled evilly as he knew this lad figured it out but he enlightens him. **_**"It looks like my mate might've been raised you well. But judging you as a son to one of my former soldier and as a prince of the Pure Ones king's father, Kludd I presume? However, he is poorly foolish enough to take my place as king and married my mate. But you, lad, on the other hand, you could be the one..."**_

**Carlos looks on in fear, but why does he mean 'He could be the one' that Metal Beak mentioned about? He only shook his head in denial.**

"**NO! You... you can't be Metal Beak!" He screamed at his heritage as he took a few steps back words growing more frightened. "My uncle killed you! You can't... you can't... be him... you just... can't... be..." His tears threaten him to strike but then... he broke into a horrible sob as he collapsed his knees; Metal Beak only look at him with pity, knowing that the truth is hard to accept, as he explains to him.**

"_**I know the truth hurts, boy, but what I mean's that is true, you are supposed to be the future king of the Pure Ones not your pathetic father who claimed my throne without what's his. But you on the other hand, the one who I've been searching for." **_**Metal Beak explains. Carlos raised his head at the sooty owl, still as his tears leaked in his eyes.**

"**What do you want with me?" He asked fearfully, Metal Beak only look at him and he replied.**

"_**You know what I've want, boy," **_**The ex-king said with amusement chuckle, **_**"To rule... to rule all the owl kingdoms and to get revenge on your pitiful once called uncle!" **_**He finished the last word with a gaped in shocked by what he said and he shook his head.**

"**No! I will never do that! I will not kill my uncle nor taking over the owl kingdoms! All those things of happening are done with! The treaty is been dealt with already and I'll never let the war happening again!" He screeched in anger, he charged at the black owl given how Metal Beak was a better fighter than Carlos as the ex-king only dodged his attack, and Carlos growled in anger as he was going charge at him, but the black owl he thought he is going to kill... disappeared as the owl fell to the ground while Metal Beak laughed again.**

"_**Foolish boy, do you really think you can kill me?" **_**He sneered as he chuckled, **_**"**_**But**_**, what if, I can tell you of your future?" **_**Carlos only remained silent in shocked. What kind of offer is this? The young prince only began to ponder of it then, he then asked.**

"**What future?" He asked. The dark being reappeared in front to the prince once more with a sinister smirk on his beak and he said.**

"_**Cause, boy," **_**He answered**_**, "The future of your life..." **_**Carlos remained silent, then he asked.**

"**What about it? You know nothing of me, you're just the thing of a past, my uncle killed you with the burning stick right through to you," He growled at him as he panted, anger growing within him, "How can you be so sure if only you know something of my future than I don't?!" He snarled at Metal Beak. Metal Beak smirked as he approached closer to him, and said.**

"_**The future of your mate, lad." **_**He explained, **_**"You're mate or should I say; Thana? She will die upon the future of your future child's birth." **_**Metal Beak told him, Carlos eyes widens in horror, appalled by this... Thana... his love... will die...? No, she can't, she won't!**

"**No..." Carlos whispered in horror as he took a few steps backwords, "Sh-she won't die! Not now I can't lose Thana, I loved her! How can you possibly know she might will die?!" He screamed in the demanding tone of his voice as tears leaked once more. The dark being only smirked as he explains to Carlos.**

"_**Because, lad, it was a simple thing that has been done by you and your love, Thana, when you two mate and mostly given birth a egg, and all of the sudden... she dies, just like that." **_**He explained. Carlos eyes went teary, no, she can't be dead in the future won't she, but how? Is there such ways to stop this from happening?! He wasn't know for sure as Metal Beak continued onwards, **_**"But, I know how to stop it." **_**He stated with one absolute as Carlos raised his head to look at the ex-king's eyes (eh, eye), **_**"The only way for you to prevent this from happening, is too given to the darkness." **_**He said in one absolute. Carlos's eyes widens at his statement.**

"**NO! I won't do it! I will never given to the darkness; you cannot simply force me to give in!" He screeched, "Thana will not die, do you hear?! She will not DIE!" He finished with a scream. Not before Metal Beak could respond, the dark energy waves suddenly burst out of nowhere. Penetrated his body and trapping the prince as it consumes him, he screams in pain as he clutches his chest with his wings, trying to ignore the pain with all his might as Metal Beak explains.**

"_**There is no other choice, Carlos Nyroc Abla." **_**Metal Beak told him as the poor owl was suffering. **_**"She will never escape from her fate, not by a long shot. But, the only to protect her is to give in the darkness, and I'll help you for it... by promising you power." **_**He said with one absolution. Carlos then suddenly went silent (still clutching his chest to ignore the pain). How can he trust him? After all the horrible things Metal Beak had done, he is now promising him power?! At what costs?! Suddenly, he is beginning to have fears of losing his love, the beautiful snowy owl, he couldn't bear to see her die like that, he couldn't let that happening to come true. But, judging what Metal Beak's words, it seems he was speaking the truth. He wished he could answer his gizzard, finding some truth of what lies behind his words. But now... nothing... he won't let her death to be in vein. The only way he had to do is too accept the darkness... but what price he had to take? He will lose all of his friends, family and mostly Lorraine and his love... Thana. He sighed in defeat as a tear sheds off to his face.**

"**All right," He pleaded as his voice began to shake. "How do I save her? How to do I need such powers to save her? I just... don't want to lose her..." Metal Beak smiled in malice, knowing his trickery was working like a charm! All he needs to do is to be reborn and the two becomes one.**

"_**First off, you'll need to accept the darkness." **_**He explained, **_**"And the second part is not the easy one: you'll need to build an army of whose vengeance is strived for so many years. Waiting to get their vengeances against of those who hunt them and finally to strike their enemies with one brilliant stroke! And then, only you can save the love you held so dear in your heart." **_**His words are so spoken true... but why he needed the army... not other than... then it him with the pile of bricks of the army he is referring too... The Eagle Empire... but they were the cruelest beings on earth and they killed thousands and thousands of innocent people... let alone of the dark lord Nihilus. The only way to do this is too accept it and finally he could protect his love from her certain death. Then, he sighed in defeat.**

"**All right, you win." He told him. At last as the dark being finally smiled in triumphed as he finally accepts it. "I'll embrace it, but please... promise me nothing bad won't happened to her?" He asked. The ex-king nodded.**

"_**That promise was just the beginning, boy." **_**Metal Beak said darkly. **_**"Now, let me become one with your heart. And then... embrace the darkness!" **_**Without any more words from him, the dark owl began to dissipate and he... along of the dark energy waves that surrounded Carlos are now surging within him. While he felt more pain than ever, and then... he finally let out a huge scream. Within that happened as it came by minutes, the dark shadows slowly disappeared as Carlos (formally) gotten up to his feet as his feathers around his body had changed. They are no longer light red (Kludd's feathers) and white feathers (Nyra's feathers) aren't there anymore... they are only now as black feathers, his eyes are no longer dark amber as it was changed to reddish-yellow eyes (Much like Nyriss). The young owl looked around and began to chuckle darkly as his voice somehow changed into Metal Beak's voice but similar as it seems as he was now being possessed by him.**

"**Finally... so many years of my revenge has now finally come true at long last." Metal Beak told himself as he was in Carlos's body. He looked around and whiffed some air and he let it go. He looked at the young owl's claw as he continued. "I was once a master of all rulers... destined to rule all the owl kingdoms... I was destined to become... so much to become the king of all owl kingdoms. But now... that destiny was robbed by the Guardian... by the name of Soren..." He snarled as he remembers his defeat in painful agony. His thoughts went came into the halt as he heard more voices from the outside of the cave, appeared to be the two guards that Carlos entered. He only smirked in amusement.**

"**Well, it finally pays off. The time has come for the old king... to build a new army." He told himself darkly.**

**The two guards didn't what was happening to that poor owl. But the energy around the cave entrance as it was now no longer appeared as it was disappearing. The two guards saw the young owl coming out from the darkness... none other than... Carlos! The two guards sighed in relief.**

"**Thank the Glaux you scared us. We've only thought you been gone for hours, what happened to you? You look like you saw the scroom or something." The guard asked. Carlos or rather say, Metal Beak raised his head with a sinister smirk on his beak. The two guards were shocked that the prince's feathers were changed!**

"**I am Metal Beak reborn! Bow down to your king!" He commanded, the two owls only stared at him in silence. But they burst into a booming laughter as Metal Beak felt confused by this.**

"**Nice trick Carlos." The first guard laughed. "But don't you forget you're not ****_'Metal Beak_****' yet. You're only 17 years old and you're not older enough to pass that title and worthy as king!" The guard explains as he laughed even harder. His buddy also laughed in a laughing stock in front of their old king. Metal Beak growled in fury, how **_**dare**_** they insult the king like that?! No matter, they'll be dealt with shortly.**

"**How dare you insult the king like that you diligent dolt!" Metal Beak growled, "I am Metal Beak reborn! Feel the powers of darkness!" He bellowed. Without warning, the two guards stop laughing as Carlos unleash the unholy energy waves managed to appear and quickly surrounding and trap the two as they were screaming in pain as they clutches their chests to ignore the pain.**

"**Okay, okay!" His other friend whimpered, as his voice was in complete fear, "You are Metal Beak! Please have mercy on us, please!" He begged. Metal Beak gotten closer to the horrified guard's face but his helmet hides his expression, only as his eyes were shown with utter fear within him.**

"**There is no mercy for the weak." He coldly said as the darkness finally destroys the two guards as they were screamed in pain as the horrible sound was made as it crush their skulls and then... they fell lifelessly as blood was leaking everywhere and Metal Beak chuckled devilishly as his powers was working perfectly. And then at that moment, he took flight as he leaves St. Aggies and finds off a new army to assemble and then... hoping to get his revenge against Soren for once and for all!**

* * *

**Wow, so dark, and and that's how Carlos becomes Metal Beak and his return, and so yeah, this is all I could do and wait till you see Chapter 5! And thanks for reading and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Reckoning

**Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak's Return**

**Chapter 5: Dark Reckoning**

**Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lord Vadakes was at his personal throne room, resting, whishing not to be disturbed by anyone and if they do they'll pay the price for disturbing his slumber. Eventually, the dark lord beginning to feel something strange in his gut... he felt something sinister and yet a familiar evil. He had no idea what it means, he'll worried about it later. After a long while, the eagle opens his eyes. Realizing he can't rest right now; he had work to do.**

**The eagle did so as he gotten to his feet. He shifted his head towards one of the guards that were at the other side of his throne. **

"**Guard?" He answered, "Have you seen Raphael, he's not here since yesterday." He asked. The guard glanced at Vadakes as he explains.**

"**I've bet your son is taking a few short flights around the canyons." The guard suggested. "He's probably testing out his new battle armor or something." He added with the shrug. The dark lord paused, he hadn't seen his son since before he send's Admiral Rieekan and Commander Tritan to sent out a hunting party to search any more coals they could find, and moment later they had returned. They given a full report that the mission was successful and they had managed to attack the legendary tree itself... the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole. **

**That tree is so precious to the Guardians... the very beings who had hunted down his people about 3000 years ago... they slaughtering them without showing any remorse. But now, when his men found the tree... they had unleashed an ultimate assault against the guardians and taken everything they've own, wanting them to feel the same pain as they've felt. On to that matter, he looked at the guard once more and said.**

"**Guard, bring my son before me." He ordered as he turned away from him to return to his throne. "So I could speak with him." The guard nodded in acknowledgment.**

"**Of course, my lord," He said. "I'll inform him that to speak with you at once." As he was finished, he took flight. **

**Minutes passed by as the younger male bald eagle arrived to the entrance of the throne room. The two guards stood aside as the doors were opened for him. He took a deep breath and he entered the throne. The dark lord was appalled as his son had entered the throne as he came to him in a greeting.**

"**Ah, my son!" Lord Vadakes said in rejoice with a satisfied grin on his face. "My Raphael, my only son, how is your flight practices of your new armor you've been testing? I've heard it was quite a success?" He asked in the anticipating tone of his voice. Raphael, a son of Lord Vadakes and mostly a male Bald Eagle, like his father he had black feathers and white feathers and had gray eyes, apparently his eyes were from his mother. The young eagle nodded with a jovial look of his face.**

"**It's working great, father." He said, he then sighed and asked. "What do you want, then?" His father chuckle as he paced around him.**

"**I just heard allot about your expertise, son." He amused as he continued paced around him. "One of my forces tells me that you had shown excellent finesses to your flying tactics, and you had mastered the use of your skills of combat. I'd say most of them are... awestrucking." He complimented as he stops pacing as he faced his son. His son sighed as he replied.**

"**Father," He began, "I know you've been proud of me for it. However, I've been thinking..." **

"**Thinking?" His father asked, as he raised his brow a little. Raphael paused at the moment, after he collected his thoughts, he explained...**

"**I was thinking... if I could... leave?" His father's eyes widen at his statement and now his expression turned into anger.**

"**WHAT?!" He screamed in anger, growing outraged as his son flinched in horror as he began to step back a little. "Why are you leaving?! You know you can't leave your home and go to the unknown!" He growled at his son. He groaned as he walked to his throne. His son took it quite hard. He knew how angry his father gets, but deep down in his heart he simply can't live in the world of the oppression and evil. **

**He only hoped that one day he can finally be free... away from the remnants of the eagle empire... away from his father's insane plan to rule the owl kingdoms... and away from his heritage Dark Lord Nihilus. He sighed deeply as he explains.**

"**Father, I know it looks bad... but I-"He was cut off as his father snapped at him.**

"**Of course is BAD!" He seethed. He walked up to his son with utmost hate, glared at him deeply.**

"**Do you have no idea of the ramifications of what you're doing? The owl kingdoms and the guardians are our greatest enemies of our kind! If they discovered our secret location, they'll eradicate us and finishing us for good! They will not rest until every single last of us are put down and they slaughtered us like we are a bunch of animals!" He screeched his eyes stinging. His son however, felt his heart ached as he never saw his father acting this angry as he rebutted back at him.**

"**And we slaughtered thousands of **_**THEM**_**!" He cried, as his voice shaken as his eyes are almost leaked with tears, he chocked it down to hide the tears from his father. "What we did is wrong. Everything of our history... all of our actions... is wronged! Just face it father! The empire is dead! There is nothing left but ourselves, if we engaged into another war... we'll be lost and plummeted our deaths into the abyss like hagsfiends the owls called them, please father, I begged you... please father don't do this!" Vadakes growled in fury at his son's increscent pleading, before he could argue with him even more. One of the doors was slammed as few of the guards (And soldiers among them) ran into the throne room bowed down to their leader and as the guards were pant in exhaustion.**

"**Now what?!" He yelled at one of them. One of the guards stammered to explain this report to their lord as they were flinched by his death glare.**

"**M-my lord... we have an outsider. And..." The guard was unable to finish as the lord drew closer to him, making him extremely difficult to explain. "A-and he liked to have an audience with you..."**

"**Well..." Lord Vadakes said, he was not in the mood with any outsiders or having any audiences with him... or 'her'. "Tell him to leave immediately... or suffer the wrath of our empire's might!" He ordered. Hoping if this could persuade the guard... but then it shocked him and his son even more by what he just said.**

"**We just did..." The guard simply said solemnly. "He just **_**killed **_**70 of our men!"**

**Metal Beak had found the forbidden canyons at long last! After the completion of his rebirth after taking over the young lad's body... Carlos. He's back, and he was now in lust for revenge. After he was able discovered most of the lad's memories he'd learned the sadden demise of his former mate... Nyriss... who was slain by Thana and as of now...Nyra was now married to Kludd and certainly... he had taken his place.**

**He could not believe that his entire army had **_**betrayed**_** him! Those fools... they'll soon be dealt with and making them pay dearly for their high transgressions for siding with this owl! From afar, he arrived at the entrance of the eagle empire's state, as he landed; he was marveled by its size: It was filled with so many structures and statues of many Bald Eagles and other eagles alike... but suddenly the eagles (not like statues themselves) appeared and surrounded Metal Beak. And with great caution, he simply knew there are 70 of them and he was outnumbered... but that did not worried him, as long as he had the powers of darkness at his side, he'll be impossible to be defeated.**

**But now... among them were a highly ranked general who just happened to be a male Golden Eagle as he had a strong glared expression and the one next to him... was a female Crowned Eagle, who had happened to be a Lieutenant as she stood at the general's side.**

"**Greetings, gentlemen." Metal Beak greeted as he stepped cautiously. "Now, I would like to have a word of this new leader of yours and I would like to form a... ****alliance**." The Golden Eagle felt uneasy with this young owl and asked.

"**Why do we need to make an alliance with your kind such as you?" He asked, showing a great disgust at this owl... he felt something strange... this young lad... something dark within him. But he had nothing to worry about it as long as he had his comrades at his side.**

"**Well yes... did you ever see the owl in front of your door step?" He asked as he gave amused chuckle as he scowled. "My, I've never know that most of you eagles don't really learn how to use their manners."He gave another chuckle, this angered all of them at his insults and angered the female crowned eagle as she growled.**

"**Who are you?!" She demanded as she glared at him. Metal Beak smug as he said, **

"**I am Metal Beak... the former king of the Pure Ones and the future ruler of all owl kingdoms!" The young black barn owl introduced. As he said that, all eagles around him went silent... shock and disturbed by what he said.**

"**Wait... that's impossible. Metal Beak died at the great battle of St. Aegolius! There's absolutely no way you can't be him!" The male golden eagle general exclaimed in shock. But however, Metal Beak only chuckled fiendishly as the dark energy was flowing slowly around him, much to his and everyone's shock.**

"**Actually, I am... **_**METAL BEAK**_**!" Upon the cry of those words... in the flash, the dark energy was now unleashed rapidly as the eagles began to charged at the young owl and engaged him into the viscous fight... this will be a short battle since he was outnumbered... but they were wrong as Metal Beak unleashed the unholy power as the dark aura was surrounding his body is now dissipated as it was creating a stronger shockwave to knock everyone and sent the soldiers to the ground. He then battle a few soldiers with his swords and able to kill them instantly. More soldiers got to their feet and charged at him. He was able to dodge their attacks and use his free claw to unleash another power from the darkness... this time... a great vacuum of power is released and trapped his enemies as they began to screaming in pain. Much to the horrors of male Golden Eagle and the female Crowned Eagle gasped in shocked as their eyes widens in terror. **

**And now, the great explosive force now eradicated the eagles as their skulls were crushed... and now... all of his enemies... are now dead... but only a handful remaining of only two guards that survived he then give them a cold dark voice as he demanded.**

"**Bring me to your leader...now!" He demanded and the horrified guard nodded as he the rest of the others took flight as they now bringing news to their leader, but not from the faces of the two eagles who had witnessed this dreadful scene were still shocked and terrified of this.**

**It was only an hour as Metal Beak was patiently waiting for this 'leader' to come. And it got his answer as Lord Vadakes arrived and find himself shocked of what he'd seen... blood... lots of them as they were belong from his fallen comrades... he then looked at the young barn owl... a male by the looks of it just kill all of his men all by himself instantly? He shook that feeling thought away, feeling he had no choice but he said in one absolute.**

"**Come with me, and I'll see what you want." He said in one absolute. Metal Beak never sees this eagle before in his life, but he nodded in order to make an alliance with them and they left. The meeting went on as Metal Beak and Lord Vadakes are in the deep discussion about their alliances and as of now... Lord Vadakes asked.**

"**So... you're the one who killed one of my soldiers all by yourself? Is that correct?" He asked him cautiously. Metal Beak nodded.**

"**Yes, I did." He said in the dark cold raspy voice, "I don't really be to kind with such imbeciles of those who had order the attack on the lonely traveler who was too easily outnumbered than yours." He sneered, Lord Vadakes remained silent, but then he only snarled.**

"**They only guarded this place against any intruders or any outsiders." He growled, but then he then softens it as he asked. "But, how did you do it?" Metal Beak somehow gave a smug look on his face as he explains.**

"**Let's just say I teach those fools a little lesson in mind, darkness." He told him. Lord Vadakes paused again... knowing that this young lad had darkness in him... but it was strong... very strong. "But... who are you?" Metal Beak asked. The eagle remains silent... then he said.**

"**I am Lord Vadakes." He introduced, "Leader of the remnants of the Eagle Empire and this here..." He gestured to his son who was stood next to him. "Is my son, Raphael." The Dark Lord gotten up to his feet as he looked at the statue of the great Dark Lord Nihilus and continue. **

"**We are the true descendents of our ancient past... to the great Dark Lord Nihilus." The Leader explained. "We are great warriors... strong... and feared! But now my people are now living in exile because we'll not abandon our heritage. Even so, we are ruled under the path of despair and mostly under the rule of our greatest adversaries... the Guardians!" Metal Beak snarled at the name... especially Soren... the one who had killed him. Lord Vadakes took note of his expression sensing he was having the same revenge as he did, but he had other plans.**

"**The Guardians are nothing but weak minded fools! They only fought that the passivism is a good thing." Metal Beak explained, mostly angered of their ways. "But during the attack of the Great Battle of St. Aegolius. We were able to snare them out into our trap with the help of our Slipgizzle we only thought our victory was assured but then this pathetic fool... Soren and his friends able to set free the Guardians and he was able to kill me with the burning stick he salvaged and now... 20 years later I was thinking of revenge waiting to return and make them pay and put them out of their misery. And now thanks to this weak minded owl I had taken away from the Pure Ones... I'm now had return... but only for revenge."**

**Lord Vadakes smiled in the new founded determination as he set down again as he return to his seat. **

"**Now we both are in lust for vengeance." He smiled with an amuse tone as he now giving him an anticipating glance. "I've got too admitted, you are young and strong but knowing you can't raise an army of this owl size." He said as he now chuckled. Metal Beak growled at him as a warning and then Lord Vadakes stops laughing as the female Crowned Eagle came to them.**

"**Our armory is almost finished." She said to Lord Vadakes... "But I heard of you." She glanced at Metal Beak with a hateful glare. "How you managed to rule the owl kingdoms with your Tyto supremacy and mostly defeated during the battle of St. Aegolius. But I also hear rumors that the Pure Ones and the Guardians created a treaty of Versailles thus making no conflicts in between them." She then just gave a light chuckle. "I only thought the Pure Ones are powerful warriors but instead they are now nothing but a bunch of weak ones those who wanted to rule with such only Tytos and especially they are no better than the Guardians and anyone el-" Before she could say any further... Metal Beak lashed out of his claw and grabbed her by the neck as she was struggle out of his grip... but it was tighten her harder as he glared at her and said coldly.**

"**Doubt... will only lead to failure." He sneered at her. Other eagles who had witness this adopted their battle stances.**

"**Halt!" Lord Vadakes ordered and which they've did as they were stand down as Metal Beak explains.**

"**With our combine strengths we'll be rewarded. The owl kingdoms will be yours, and Soren and his beloved Guardians will be dealt with... and this Pure One king pretender Kludd, and all our enemies... shall fall!" He ultimately bellowed as he released the female out of his grip, prompting her gasping for air as Lord Vadakes smiled in evil triumph. **

"**Then... we'll leave immediately." Lord Vadakes decreed. "And... our alliance is accepted. But, what is our first attack?" He then asked curiously, more seriously than his previous tone. Metal Beak only smiled and answered.**

"**To St. Aegolius, that is our first target." Metal Beak said solemnly as he left the throne room. The female Crowned Eagle watched him pass by and she glanced at Lord Vadakes with a smirk with determination, and Lord Vadakes smiled evilly as his chance of revenge is now finally here at last. **

**By the time of First Black arrived, many other eagles began to line up for takeoff. Metal Beak was now among them, and he along with Lord Vadakes and Raphael and the rest of the army finally took to the sky and the set course of their revenge... is now a new beginning. **

* * *

**Wow, very intense. I bet they're started to work together and planning to attack St. Aggies, oh well, thanks for reading and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Return of the King

**Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak's Return**

**Chapter 6: The Return of the King**

**Hey there, and this is the changing course of our heroes and our villains as they battled the most dangrouse enemy... the returning of the eagle empire! So enjoy!**

* * *

**Nyra was in her hollow... as she was tossing and turning as the nightmare brewed her mind... her eyes popped open with a shuddering gasp profusely. She shuddered for a moment, she looked around only find herself in her hollow, along with her mate Kludd, still sleeping. She sighed deeply as she gotten up carefully... not wanting to wake him up as she heads out of her hollow.**

**Meanwhile Nyra is heading to her son's hollow as she was going to check on him, she arrived as she opened the door of his hollow... he's wasn't there just an empty hollow probably he must've have left early by now. The queen gave a sad sigh as she missed him so much, she looked at her son's hollow one last time, she closed the door as she left her son's empty hollow.**

**Elsewhere... unbeknownst to the Pure Ones and both Kludd and Nyra... the Eagle Empire was approaching fast... Metal Beak smirked evilly as he missed the place, he along with his new army (Lord Vadakes among them) are now began to strategizing their plans... once they finally approached the valley of beaks... the war had begun as Metal Beak beginning to thought to himself. **

**_"Our time has come... for 3000 years... we prepared." _****Metal Beak thought to himself. Lord Vadakes orders his troops to silence the guards; one of the guards saw an outsider approaching their kingdom and the eagles behind him and he realized it was an army! Before the Guards could able to react and sounded the alarm one of Lord Vadakes's men dived bomb them... and they're silenced as it was immediately. Half of Lord Vadakes's men and Lord Vadakes (including Metal Beak) enter the crags. Metal Beak continued his thoughts on that matter. **

**_"Our plans are in place... our allies are strong." _****Metal Beak thought as they are finally arrived at St. Aggies. They saw the patrols coming in as he along with Lord Vadakes and their men began to hide as they hide behind the rocks, waiting for the Pure Ones Patrols to pass. As one of the Patrols flew by from them without noticing them, they resume their flying to reach their target onwards. **

**_"The Guardians hunted us... they drove us into the darkest reaches... they thought they banished us forever. But now... finally... we have returned!" _****Metal Beak bellowed in his head. Soon, they had finally arrived at St. Aggies and then... the true war had begun!**

**Metal Beak along with his forces landed in front of the entrance of St. Aegolius, but not one of the other owls in question wondering whose the outsider was and why he had an army of eagles with him? But not until the group of soldiers and thus their leader... ironically a male Barn Owl... named Zallow. Zallow was one of the Pure Ones most proud decorated war hero and mostly famous war general in known owl history. As of now, he served Metal Beak in the old days and the times of Kludd as he takes Metal Beak's place and served as their new king. Zallow in particular, he had a light blue eyes and had a scar on his right eye and had brown feathers.**

**But now, he and his staff of followers now confronted Lord Vadakes and this... unfamiliar owl... but he felt something familiar. This owl had a strong dark presence within him, but with great caution he will end this quickly. But without any warning... one of Metal Beak's men had unleashed their assault at Zallow and his soldiers. In such vicinity as the crowed of other owls and guards caused into panic as they tried to flee the scene as Lord Vadakes laughed darkly as he bellowed.**

**"The Eagle Empire... has returned!" He bellowed. One of the Pure One soldiers tried to attack one of the eagles... but they're instantly killed by them and Zallow let out a roar as he charged at them and before he tries to attack one of them...only to be blindsided by the male barn owl who had been appeared to be much younger than him. Zallow let out a pain growl as he was about to kicked the owl off of him. The two owls battled swiftly as their battleclaws danced and clashed with such high ferocity as their eyes were locked in place as they give each other's glares.**

**"Surprised?" Metal Beak asked him as their swords still locked as Zallow gasped (Much to his shock) at his familiar voice... Carlos?!**

**"Prince Carlos?!" He whispered in shock, but the young owl only grinned evilly as he whispered darkly to him in two words...**

**"Not anymore!" He whispered darkly as he began to strike at him with a battle cry as he unleashed his flurry of swing attacks. Zallow only gasp in horror as he dodged more of his attacks. The former prince began to unleash his more powerful swift attacks than before as he tried to kill him.**

**But the old general wasn't very easy to kill, despite him being an expert the arts of combat, he dodged more and more of his attacks and managed to fight back against the young owl as Metal Beak gone into the defensive and their swords clashed again as sparks fries in such ferocity, he didn't want to hurt Carlos as much how he remembers him... **

***Flashback starts***

**_Zallow was among at the training grounds... he overheard Carlos as he watched the 13 year old Carlos as he was practicing sparring... alone. Carlos was trying to score a hit on the dummy but only to be missed as he crashed on the ground... he gave a great disappointment sigh._**

**_The old general sighed silently as he watched the prince gotten up and sits down next the dummy. Feeling in need to say something... he gave a deep breath and walk up to him._**

**_"What's the matter you're highness?" He asked him in a simple tone. The prince only gave a sigh._**

**_"It's nothing, sir." The prince sighed deeply, Zallow only stood there in silence. Zallow sighed as he feels a bit sorry for him. He wanted to speak, but the prince beats him to it._**

**_"Zallow, sir?" He answered as he raised his head to him, "Is there any way I can become a better fighter?" _**

**_The old general was stunned by his question. No one had ever asked him a question before during his war times with Metal Beak. He never asked any questions of whatsoever, he only followed them without questioning his leader's orders and this is the owl that stood before the young prince himself. The war general sighed as he begins to answer his question._**

**_"Well, prince Carlos." Zallow began, "Being a better fighter is not that easy. It only takes skills to master the arts of combat and to know your opponents weakness." He explained. The young prince remains silent as he let the general to continue. "You must have, confidence, strength, bravery, and most of all... power. These are the perfect tools of warfare you need to become a better fighter and once you mastering in combat you will become, invincible."_**

**_The prince knows this well often, he learns this during his time of training and with the thanks of Zallow... those are the tools he needed to survive and hoping if he could prove worth to his father, Kludd. Zallow saw his expression growing more interesting as he let a small smile on his beak as his expression grew serious._**

**_"Let me show you a few tricks I've learned from my old days." The old war general challenged. The prince looked up at the general with shock, he only saw him smirk, the general turns to the dummy and he unleashed a great blow of swift attacks and back kicking on the dummy._**

**_Carlos cannot help but feel amazement from this owl as he watched the general giving more blow and after blow to the dummy, soon the lesson is over as the dummy he had seen before him was now been reduced into many pieces. The general soon landed beside him as he gives him an approving glance._**

**_"Well, what do you think?" He asks him with an anticipating tone. _**

**_"That was... amazing!" He exclaimed in surprise, the general smiled back as he was glad his opportunities he made was a success. "Man I wish I could be good as you in one day. And maybe, maybe one night in the future, when I'm became a great fighter I'm looking forward to be with you in battle one day by your side." He told him. The war general looked at him in the prince's eyes, sensing a strong determination within him as he nodded in return._**

**_"Of course, sire, I always looking forward to it as well." He said, Carlos only smiled as the two leaves the training grounds as the great future awaits for them. _**

***Flashback ends***

**But until that future didn't came, things have changed as well as Carlos was also changed. Everything of all life he had known was also changed. Due to this surprised attack the Eagle Empire had brought, it brings nothing but suffering and painful agony. The prince gritted his beak in frustration as he kicked the general's stomach, sending him a few feet away. Metal Beak let out a battle cry as he was ready to end the old owl's life for good. But that blow didn't came as Zallow barely dodged it just in the nick of time. He gotten up and he charged at Metal Beak, the two owls battled everything they've got, Metal Beak was able to swing his sword a few times as Zallow blocked it each one of them. As he was about to send his sword at the young prince's body... but instead, Metal Beak only send his own sword to his lower abdomen instead as Zallow left out a painful gasp and felt a strong sharp pain as he looked down and seeing the Prince's claws went straight into his heart. Zallow's breath hitched as Metal Beak whispered to him.**

**"Rage... gives us strength!" He whispered as he sinks his sword deeper into Zallow's heart. "We will feed it on vengeance, and for all the owl kingdoms... lies in ruins." Upon those words had spoken, he pulled his claws out as the old war general began to clutch his bleeding chest and he fell limp to the ground as the old general was now dead. As Metal Beak left the corpse of the old war general behind, he turned to Lord Vadakes as he said.**

**"Lord Vadakes, ordered our troops to secure the throne room, and captured the two owls I once knew!" He ordered. Lord Vadakes on the other hand looked at him in questioned.**

**"What owls do you prefer to?" He asked, Metal Beak only silent and he said in two words.**

**"Kludd and Nyra." He said. The Dark Lord nodded as he along with Metal Beak ventured to the throne as Metal Beak was looking forward to see his old ****_'friends'_**** once again.**

**Meanwhile, Kludd and Nyra where in deep shock as many council members were in complete chaos as they talked at the throne and argue at both Kludd and Nyra as they were at the throne room. **

**"There is no sprinking way how those blasted eagles got here!" Kludd snarled growing angrier at his fellow council members. **

**"My lord, this is a complete disaster!" The male snowy owl exclaimed, "They killed all of our soldiers one by one and none of our bats couldn't do anything about it! There's no choice but we have to surrender!" But kludd gritted his beak in anger as he got into the snowy owls face as he winced by his glare.**

**"You're acting like a cowered!" He sneered, he glanced to other members as well of other owls as well of Nexus, the grass owl, and Skench, Spoorn, the two cousins, and along with his mate, Nyra. "Remember what Metal Beak once said to us... the strong shall rule the weak and put them out of their misery!" But not until they heard an evil chuckle echoed aloud as they look around as much to their dismay, as the cold dark raspy voice spoke out.**

**"Well said and spoken, my old friend!" The dark cold voice sneered. Kludd's blood went cold as he, along with the rest of the other owls in the throne room turned and saw two figures along with their soldiers storming in the throne room and surrounding them, one happened to be a male Bald Eagle and the other which is was a male barn owl but... that owl... is familiar but Kludd didn't know who he was, much to his shocked as he asked.**

**"Did you cause all this?!" He asked him in a demanding voice. The barn owl only smirked and said.**

**"My, you may have loads of questions to ask." Metal Beak mused as he gave a chuckle**.

**"Just answer the king!" Nyra shouted in a demanded tone with a vicious glare at the young owl. **

**"You fools have no idea what you're dealing with!" Lord Vadakes said in a fearsome tone. "Meet the new king, the eternal glorious Metal Beak, has returned!" When that name echoed in the throne room, everyone gaped in horror in silent, not horrified by Kludd and Nyra. Nyra, however, could not believe it as she shakes her head in denial.**

**"That is not true!" She shouted almost sound horrified, "There is no way that this pathetic wannabe owl, an owl who happened to be Metal Beak and bring all the entire army of eagles! My late husband is dead! Killed by Soren! There is no proof you could not be him!" She growled. But Metal Beak, only chuckled darkly much to her horror.**

**"Ah Nyra Nyra Nyra," He said as he shakes his head with a sinister chuckle, "How can you be so naïve? So naïve you had forgotten about me after all this time? And now you married one of my former soldier who happen to be this new Metal Beak?" He burst into an evil chuckle again and continued. "Is nothing but a phony little soldier who happens to be your savior? Please, I knew savior if I see one!" He ended with a sneer. He gestured to Lord Vadakes with a silent nod, Lord Vadakes nodded in return as he declared.**

**"Men, seize them!" He ordered, as his words over heard the eagle's ears, they unleash the great onslaught against Kludd and Nyra. Much too their dismay, Kludd managed to block and dodged their attacks as the king managed to kill them. While his mate Nyra as she lets out a screech of fury as she attacks them with her powerful swing attacks.**

**But not till the soldiers managed to make a comeback, as two or three soldiers managed to overwhelmed her and pinned down harder on Nyra and it horrified the king as his eyes widens in horror.**

**"Nyra!" He screamed in terror, before he could get them off of her, this time he got pinned down harder by two more of them. Metal Beak chuckled fiendishly as he watched them struggling harder to break free but nothing happend.**

**"You pathetic fools," He sneered, "You really think you can defeat us?! Please, all of you are nothing but a joke!" He laughed evilly at their fruitless struggle. This angered Kludd the most. But his expression was now replace with utter great fear as he look at the council members and both Skench and Spoorn and the two cousins as well of Nexus, watching their king struggling to break free, much to his horror... they didn't do anything as he shout.**

**"Skench! Spoorn! Jatt! Jutt! Nexus! Please help me!" He begged them. The council and mostly the two cousins and including the council members only watched on in fear but until they heard Lord Vadakes speaking.**

**"Yes, help you're pathetic friend here," He sarcastically agreed as he turned to the Dark Council members. "You'll all also be killed if you help your friends. Now bow down to your new king, or they die! Or if you all refused, you'll all die!" Everyone in vicinity only looked in terror, but not for both Skench and Spoorn, and as well of Nexus who had witnessed their 'beloved' and 'savior' king before their very eyes, seeing him begging for mercy. But not until they heard Nyra shouting.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?!" She screeched, "The king needs you!" **

**"SHUT UP, YOU WRETCHED PIECE OF RACDROP!" Skench snarled, upon her words, Nyra and Kludd and the whole council and everyone else in the throne room were shocked by her words.**

**Nyra could not believe it, as she glared viciously at her and said in the lowest, coldest, and venomous tone as she could never been this angry in her life time. "How dare you..." Skench ignores her, she turned to Lord Vadakes and Metal Beak and then to the council and back to kludd who was struggling as she said. **

**"All this time... we've been under that fool's rule for 20 years." She explained, her gaze still focused at Kludd then to Nyra with her hateful gaze, "20 Years has been, he had not defeated any Guardians or taking over the owl kingdoms! But until that foolish prince... Carlos... he brought peace to our kingdom and signs the Treaty of Versailles so we could no longer wage war against the Guardians!" Nyra is shocked as she heard her called her son 'foolish' and she senses her hatred within it. "That boy is nothing but a ****outcast!** He brought shame upon us! He only wants peace... but we only want VENGEANCE! VENGEANCE THAT IS BEEN STRIVING US INTO THE GROUND!" Nyra could not believe it as she shook her head.

**"NO! He only did what is right!" She defended, "He only saved us because revenge was wronged!"**

**"A true Pure One will never rely on peace!" Skench remark angrily as she glared at her, "We are here for power and lust for vengeance! Not for some pathetic peace! But you..." She turned to Metal Beak, "You had spoken with truthful words, spoken like a true Pure One. And we are humble to serve you..." She slowly walked to Metal Beak and Lord Vadakes as she bowed slowly to them... much to Nyra's and Kludd's shock as they both looked at everyone else, they followed her as well of Nexus... and mostly the Dark Council followed his lead, horrified Kludd even more.**

**"What?! No!" Kludd screamed, although they ignored him as they all have bowed the two Dark Lords and only one who was chuckling was Metal Beak as he replied.**

**"Well." He chuckled darkly. "What a changing of turning events we had here aren't we? Now, rise." They all of them did as they gotten to their feet. He turned to the other eagles who had pinned the former monarchs... "Finish them!" With that, Kludd and Nyra were shocked by this as the eagles raised their swords... ready to end their lives for good.**

**"Not if I can help it!" The other male voice shouted, and then there was a battle cry who happened to belong from Trevor as he dived bombed the eagles and got them off from his king and queen of the Pure Ones.**

**"Trevor?" Kludd asked. But, Trevor is not alone... he was been alongside with Joe, Metal Beak's old trusted Lieutenant and a friend to his son Carlos, and followed by Fidget and Private and his little sister serenity. "Joe, guys you're all here?" Metal Beak only glared furiously by their interfering.**

**"No time! Run now!" Joe demanded Kludd, Kludd does not needn't twice as Kludd and Nyra flee the throne room. Metal Beak growled in fury as he shouted.**

**"GET THEM!" He screeched, "Don't let them escape!" Other eagles nodded as they go after them. **

**Kludd, Nyra, and the rest of the former members are heading their way to the escape route. Not till they heard a screech from the enemy, they looked over their shoulders and saw a few eagles chasing them. The group tried to evade them, but no luck as they were heading to the crags as they found their escape route! But their joy was only cut short as another one (Not an eagle) was other than Nexus! He charged at the former king due to Kludd's horror. He grab the former king's wings as Kludd growled in pain, as Nexus swing the king with all his strength he sends the former king to the ground rolling in a few away and the king coughed as he gotten to his feet and charge at Nexus as the two engaged into the vicious claw fight in airborne.**

**"Kludd!" Nyra screamed, she wanted to help her mate out but she only heard Kludd screamed.**

**"No Nyra!" He screamed, "Get out of here! Warned my brother! Warned the Guardians!" But Kludd was too busy fighting his former suspect as he was trying defend himself... but no avail as Nexus began to send his claw into the kings face... and much to his off balance statement, Nexus sends him off to the ground and pinned him harder as Kludd gave his one final cry. "Warned EVERYONE!" **

**Nyra's eyes went leaked with tears, she had no choice but to obey, she along with Joe and Trevor mostly Fidget and Private and Serenity makes way to their escape. Kludd watched his mate leaving him behind, not until he heard flapping of wings... Metal Beak as well of Lord Vadakes arrived as they landed in front the former soldier and king as Metal Beak only smiled with pride and malice as he watched the former king struggled out of Nexus's talons... but no avail.**

**"Now since you're the king of the Pure Ones again. What should we do with him?" Lord Vadakes asked with an suggestion, watching Kludd trying to break free from Nexus.**

**"Well," Metal Beak said, "Put him where the others in the prison cells. It will be fitting for the former king..." He only chuckled darkly as he whispered in Kludd's ear hole. "And leaving him to rot in his own misery." Lord Vadakes only grinned evilly as he nodded shifted his head toward his other men and ordered them to take Kludd to his prison. Nexus got off the king as Kludd felt his body gripped by the eagle's talons as they escorted the king to his prison. Metal Beak only smiled darkly as the mission was a success and is the new beginning, the new era of war and the era of peace is now ended and now victory is now theirs.**

**A few miles away from St. Aggies, Nyra who was in the brink of tears leaving her mate behind she couldn't leave him alone with those monsters! Crying won't solve everything as she continues to blame herself, it should've been her not Kludd! Many in the group began to feel empathy for the poor queen until Trevor spoke.**

**"What should we do my queen?" Trevor asked. "I mean, they took our kingdom away from us, what should we do? Warned everyone about what happen?" Nyra's sobbing went silent as she sniffled... she recalled what her mate had said before he was captured... ****_"Warned my brother! Warned the Guardians! Warned EVERYONE!" _****Nyra went silent as his words faded away... and now... she lost everything that was so meant to her... her kingdom, her home, her beloved mate Kludd, and everyone she once called family... and as well of her son Carlos who wasn't been around since the attack starts and spending his time at Ga'Hoole with his love Thana... and finally... she now lost Metal Beak. She remain silent... as she raised her head as she said solemnly.**

**"We had to go too Ga'Hoole..." She stated in most absolute. "We had to warn them what is happening... warning them about the return of the Eagle Empire and this new '****_Metal Beak'_****." She added with the last word of venom, everyone looked at her in shock but what she said is true... they had to warn their former enemies about the attack they had witnessed, and hoping... hoping they can reclaim their kingdom once more... they took flight and ventured off to find the legendary Tree of Ga'hoole... and warn everyone about this new evil and... the return of the Eagle Empire... and from the new _Metal Beak_.**

**Elsewhere****, Metal Beak was standing on his perch as he look at the torn view of St. Aggies, it won't be long as the guard entered the throne room and bowed before his new king.**

**"What do you want?" He demanded, the guard rise up and addressed the king.  
**

**"We've finishing up the prisoners and we also send that old king of ours in the prison cell as you ordered, sir." He reported, Metal Beak chuckle at the owl's full report.**

**"Excellent." He said, but then his expression changes, "Right now, something else is missing." The guard remain silent... until Metal Beak spoke again, "Ah... My crown." He turned to the guard who shown a great fear of his expression as he approached. "Where is it?" He later asked. The guard only gulp and stammered.**

**"R-right this way, you're majesty." As he and Metal Beak left the throne but only accompanied by two bald eagles in case if he did any funny business on him, he escorted the king into a big round chamber... filled with so many candles as it circled the entire chamber. Up ahead in the center is the strange looking bronze mask... a mask that belongs to the late king Metal Beak. Metal Beak only smiled with pride as he touched it once more... feeling its metal in his wings with one last bit of touch, he smiled darkly.**

**"Ah, my old crown." Metal Beak whispered joyfully. "It has been a long time since I once held this helm during my reign. It seems like they've been keeping this one safe for so long and waiting for an worthy heir. An heir worthy enough to wear this helm." The guard only gulp in question as he explained.**

**"Um... King Metal Beak sir... we've already did... we kept this helm for our heir, prince Carlos Nyroc Alba if you will, he was the son of our former king Kludd and Queen Nyra. And so, we only waited for this one major event if he was worthy enough to wear the crown of the Pure Ones." The guard explained as then his expression grew serious. "Not until that ill-fated night when he and all of us signed the Treaty of Versailles, and that treaty is nothing like a curse to us." Metal Beak went paused a little, he didn't knew more of these events but as much the guard explains it all, his old army and this so-called prince brought the shame upon him and his army for signing the treaty. ****But now he is back. And he is out for revenge, he turned to the guard as he said.**

**"Assembled our troops." He ordered, "We will unleash the Claw's of War. And finally... the true war begins." Upon saying that, the guard nodded as he along with the two eagles left the old king alone. While being alone, he now donning the helm once more... and now the real war is about to begin as he let out a evil laughter throughout the entire mountain ranges of St. Aggies.**

* * *

Poor Nyra, she lost everything she held so dear, but don't worry I'll try to make chapter 7 soon and now since Metal Beak finally return his place as king again, so in the future chapters, which powers should he have though since I created a few in chapter 4, if you have any certain ideas, let me know in the reviews and thanks for reading and review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Trouble At Hand

**Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak Returns**

**Chapter 7: The Trouble At Hand**

**Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting, it took me two weeks to make, here it is and enjoy!**

* * *

**Thana is lying in her hollow, trying to sleep. She was more worried than ever, after since her love left the tree two days ago, and after the night from before, he promised her he'll be back soon and by the time for the next day, he hadn't return yet. Something is wrong here, she didn't know for sure, but her gizzard seemed to say otherwise, and warned her about a strange evil... something sinister. She doesn't know what it means, something concern about Carlos? Or was it something more? The female was tossing and turning, even grunting as a rather bad daymare had appeared to her mind...**

**Thana was wondering around this strange fog, she has no idea how she got here, but due to her concern she saw someone... in the shadows... a barn owl, an owl she could recognize anytime and anywhere... Carlos! Her heart raced with great joy as she run to him and began to embrace him, but she went straight threw to him. She was so shock she turn around and saw Carlos stood there with no reaction, she tried to say something, but Carlos only beat it her.**

"_**I'm so sorry, Thana." He said sadly, "This is too late for me." Thana is shocked by his words. What did he mean 'too late'? What is going on? She didn't have enough time to answer this, as Carlos continued to explain.**_

"_**The darkness within me is growing quickly, it will devour me sooner and later, I can't place you all in danger because of me." He explained as he gave a deep sigh, "I can't let you stop me, this is the last time I spend with you, please Thana, I wish I would tell you that I am sorry for all the pain I caused and I'm sorry I let this chaos to happen." The Snowy Owl's eyes were covered with watery tears , she' still shocked of course, she was trying to reason him, but suddenly, in the flash, the door appeared in front the prince and the door was open with vast luminous light, Thana tried to cover her eyes against the light, but the light was so bright and too strong to see, she gave a gasp as she watched him entering the door as he said in two words that would shocked her deeply. "Goodbye, Thana."**_

_**She stifled a gasped, and she began to shake her head as she screamed, "Carlos! NO!" She tried to run, but the door she is about to run into, vanished into nothing. She was stopped in her tracks, her love was gone, and she fell to her knees as she broke into a horrible sob. But then, her blood froze as her cries went short as an evil cackle echoed aloud within the fog, sounded feminine and a sound of evil she recognize, Nyriss.**_

_**The black owl rose out from the darkness, Thana gave a gasp and let out terrified scream, she didn't have enough time to escape from her as the dark fiend grabs her by the neck and slammed her against the wall with high velocity. Thana felt her neck crushed by Nyriss's powerful claws, her eyes widen in terror as Nyriss raised her sword and Thana begs her to stop as fear consumes her greatly, Nyriss's ears went depth, in a mere seconds... her life was ended by the higherclaw...**_

**Thana woke up screaming, she gasp for few breaths for a minute, she checked her body to see any wounds were brought upon her, only to see none... she began shuddering profusely. That nightmare was so real... she almost feel herself die from that nightmare... but then, something else was concern about what Carlos said. Why did he say the darkness will consume him? Why did he say he was sorry for causing this pain? Although, these questions raced her mind... she was stopped as the door open, revealing to be her parents: Boron and Barran, as the two monarchs approached to their daughter and she saw them with an worried expression.**

"**Darling?" Boron asked, Thana looked at her father's face, knowing her as he was worried about her. "Are you all right?" Thana remain mute, still unsure how to answer.**

"**Thana, are you all right dear?" Barran asked her calmly. Thana still silent, than she briefly nodded.**

"**I'm fine, mother." She lied, not wanting to tell them she had a daymare. Barran looked at her daughter for a moment, then she nodded in relief, Thana sighed sadly. **

"**What's wrong, dear?" Barran asked, worriedly. "You seem to be out of sorts." Thana sighs again.**

"**It's Carlos," She admitted, she looked at her mother and explained, "I just can't help but feel worried." Boron looks at his daughter for a moment, she continued on however. "I'm worried about him daddy, I was worried if he hadn't come back yet. And then, this dream I had." She paused for a moment, knowing how painful it is, but her mind use to say otherwise, "Shows me about Carlos... he said he was... sorry for causing this pain he had caused. And I tried to reason him, he ignored me and he just disappeared into the light... and he also said, the darkness would consume him soon, and I don't know what it means, I think, he might be in trouble." She explained. Both her parents went silent. Their shocked of course, but what their daughter said is very disturbing. Her father seemed to say otherwise.**

"**Thana, dear, you just had a bad daymare, it would be best to continue resting before First Black." He suggested, his daughter looked at him, and then she nodded. Until the door burst open, revealing a guard running and he began to pant profusely. The two monarchs and the princess left the bed, they walk up to him as they could tell it was urgent.**

"**Glaux, what happen to you?" Boron asked worriedly, "It looks like you're in a hurry." The guard only shook his head.**

"**No, your majesty, it's- it's the Pure Ones!" He gasped, Barran walks up to him and asked.**

"**What did they want?" She asked him, the guard however took more breaths and said.**

"**It's Queen Nyra, she was heading to the tree. And wanted, to speak with you." He reported, the three went silent, they haven't heard anything from them. Let alone to the queen of the Pure Ones, however, why is she coming to Ga'Hoole? Then, Boron glanced at the guard and he nodded him, he later escorted them out and to see the Pure One Queen.**

**Nyra and the rest of the former members of the Pure Ones had found the tree at last, this has been a last time since they invaded the place: The attack on the Great Ga'Hoole Tree was issued to avenge the death of the prince, Carlos Nyroc Alba. The Pure Ones were almost gaining the upper hand, until he came back and he was alive, but now he only took the blow from the king's sword as Kludd was trying to kill his own brother, but he took that pain instead. After three nights had passed after recovering from the wound from his father, he was able to create peaceful negotiations between the two kingdoms, and now, the Treaty of Versailles was born, and for a long time, there would be peace. Now the queen and the rest of her group landed safely alongside by the guards who lead them there.**

**Many owls came out of their hollows and followed by the rulers of Ga'Hoole and the young snowy owl as they saw the Pure One queen, and the rest of her subjects. Boron saw the queen looked at the queen in surprise, she looked like hagsmire, wasn't she must've been beaten up by an owl or something? He didn't have enough time for that right now as his daughter approached the queen, and then asked.**

"**Mrs. Alba, ar-are you all right? You been looked like a beat up owl or something." Thana asked her, she looked closely at the white owl's feathers as she saw a few scratches from her lower wing. Nyra only continued panting and she nodded her head.**

"**I was, Thana, I- I was been attacked..." She confessed as she gave a few breaths, then, something else was missing, she looked around and she didn't see Carlos among the group, only to see Soren and the rest of the Band and Ezlyryb as well. She grew more worried as she felt her legs grow weak, she still had enough strength as she was able to asked. "Thana, where's my son?" The princess looked at her and she shook her head sadly.**

"'**Afraid not." She said sadly, "He just left about yesterday, and, he wasn't back yet." Soon, after Nyra heard her words, she felt her legs grow weaker as she gave a soft gasp.**

"**Oh... gluax..." She whimpered; everyone in vicinity gave a shocking gasp as they watch the queen collapsing, Joe and Trevor managed to catch her in time. Boron stares at the queen in silent, he lowered his head with a deep sigh and he raised his head and said. **

"**Meet me and the rest of the Parliament to the Parliament chamber, so we could to find out what happen to you." He told her, the white Tyto looked at him, and gave him a weak nod, and then, she and the rest of other owls began to leave and escorted them to the Parliament chamber. By the time she and the rest of her group, she stood the perch and she began to explain everything what happen. **

"**... And then this new **_**'Metal Beak'**_** showed up and stormed our throne, we barely managed to escape from the assault but, Kludd had to stay behind so we could escape, and that's the end of the story." She explained. Both king and queen, and the rest of the Parliament grew silent. Their very disturbed by what they had heard from the queen, the Eagle Empire in fact **_**did**_** return, they come back for revenge from the help of their new 'Metal Beak', but taking St. Aggies is not enough, there were other owl kingdoms who were only remained standing, and if the empire get their talons on them, they will conquer everything all over again. Thana grew mute, she remembered what the Montane Solitary Eagle just said from before, and his words were truly real, the empire has return, other than that she had other things to worry about; she was more worried about her beloved's safety, if he gets captured by one of them; he will be killed by them. **

**Before Boron could ask her more, the guard swarm in, panting in exhaustion, he began to wonder as why he was here, then he ask.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked him, the guard raised his head as he finished a few breaths.**

"**Y-your majesty, we had to inform you all the owl kingdoms are under attack." He gasped, Boron's eyes lit up at his statement. "Their under attacked, by the group of Eagles and they had captured every single one of them without any mercy and they conquered them almost instantly." Boron was shocked of hearing this, he thought the empire is dead but then what the prince and Nyra's and the eagle's stories were true at all, then he turned to Nyra and back to the guard.**

"**Guard, warned the other kingdoms before any of their attacks could arrive, and tell them to double all their defenses as possible as they can!" He ordered, the guard only shook his head.**

"**I'm afraid; it will be far too late for that now." He replied grimly, "We lost all of them. All the owl kingdoms are gone now..."**

**Elsewhere, the eagle empire raced to the southern and northern kingdoms, and sprung their ultimate assault. Many innocent civilians were killed and slain as the eagle shows them without any mercy. One of in particular, one of the other owls appeared to be no threat to them as they were aided by the enemy. The enemy stated they wanted to rule their kingdom in dictatorship and destroyed their democracy and replaced it with a new order, and the empire agreed and grunted their wish. By the end of the night of their first battles, Metal Beak and Lord Vadake's armies grew too powerful, once their victory is completed, they stab them in the back saying the Owl Kingdoms are theirs instead. **

**Many kingdoms soon fall like a domino effect, as more kingdoms fall to the empire, many more joins them under the rule of Metal Beak.**

**Thanks to Metal Beak's ultimate strategies, they were highly advanced with all the help of the Others' knowledge of war and its powerful spear of influence. All of their enemies were destroyed, killed, defeated, no matter where they run or no matter where they hide, they'll be captured and slain by Metal Beak's powerful claws of death. As the darkness grew, so does the empire. The entire world will be covered in darkness, and now all the land and skies are belong to the eagles once more as Lord Vadakes laughed evilly in triumphed, they finally have their revenge against the owl kingdoms for slaughtering their people, and finally destroy all their enemies, and now, justice is now served.**

**Meanwhile, at St. Aggies, Metal Beak was standing on his perch like he always do. He looked down upon them as the owl snatching program were now resume and Skench is in charge of that progress while the rest of his former subjects were continue to rebuild the Devil's Triangle as he ordered them and the pickers to look out for the rare materials known as the 'flecks'. His thoughts were disturbed as other than the male Red Tailed-Hawk entered the throne and kneeled before him, he goes by the name of Lord Iron Beak, Lord Iron Beak was once Lord Vadakes's personal war General and mostly Metal Beak's second in command, he's only about three inches tall, he had bright brown eyes and had a very sharp talons he used them to kill his innocent pray and never let go of them for his dinner. Lord Iron Beak is very ambitious, short tempered, and mostly a manipulative, and he is extremely dangerous that no eagle or any avian would never dare go near him or ever face him in aerial combat, he was only trusted by Lord Vadakes and Metal Beak himself.**

"**What's your status report, General?" Metal Beak asked, the Red Tailed- Hawk raised his head and said.**

"**Everything is according to plan, my Lord." He reported, "All the owl kingdoms had surrender to us and our armies are in advancing, but it will be the matter of time once we hunted down and kill that white feathered filth that escapes from us." Metal Beak only silent, he knew it too well, his former mate did escape from his wrath, the traitors tried to escape but only to have Kludd captured instead while the rest went into hiding. But now, they have a perfect bait, but this place is already too well known for her, if he was her, she would come back here to reclaim it, then he had other ideas in planned, he turned to the war general and said.**

"**Lord Iron Beak, tell Lord Vadakes and everyone to have an assembly, so I would give them a speech and once that is done, report to me once we were ready to head back to the Forbidden Canyons." The war general gave him a nod, he got up and ready to leave the throne room. **

**Metal Beak smiled darkly to himself as he finally ruled the owl kingdoms, but the doors were opened again, this time Metal Beak's smile grew wider and he only said without turning back, as he replied.**

"**Ah, my old friend, it's been a long time." He said as he turned around to see this owl, but not an eagle, this type of owl known to be a Short Ear Owl, known as Hunter. Hunter had light blue eyes and he was formerly a Pure One Lieutenant and later turn to General after Metal Beak reclaims his throne during the ultimate assault on St. Aggies. When he met Hunter again, he knows that his old friend Hunter still had loyalties to him, and he will always obeyed him, like most owls served under the Pure Ones, they always obey their masters just as how Hunter was once Metal Beak's former servant, he had a strong loyalty and never disobey his master. Hunter only bowed and Metal Beak smiled as he said.**

"**Rise, my old friend." He ordered with a soft tone. Hunter rise up to his feet, and stare at this young owl who claimed to be his old friend, than he said.**

"**What is your will, my old friend?" He answered; his master glanced at him as he paced slowly around him.**

"**After the result of capturing the Owl Kingdoms, the whole world cowered before us; I've bet this is a great opportunity to strike our enemies." Metal Beak said, Hunter cast a grin look on his beak, he knows the Guardians will lose this war if they dared to face them. It is only a matter of time before they strike first. Metal Beak stop in his tracks, he turned to Hunter and said. "Hunter? How do we fair off against the Guardians?" He asked.**

"**Well," Hunter said as he gathered his thoughts. "We did manage to conquer the owl kingdoms, all thanks to your new improved military strategies, I doubt we would win against the Guardians. But, Nyra, on the other hand, she fled to our cursed enemies to seek their aid and possibly to stop you and reclaiming the throne." He explained, Metal Beak grew silent, he knew this might will happen. To her, she is nothing to compare to him, only to be used as his general, leading his armies to battle after battle, but now, she only escape and fled to his enemies seek her help. No matter, she is a 'traitor' after all.**

**Metal Beak turned around to the sky to complement, and then, after a little while, Lord Iron Beak returns and he bowed to Metal Beak, this time Metal Beak didn't say anything, until Lord Iron Beak spoken.**

"**My king, the audience is waiting for you." He said grimly. Metal Beak only glanced as he said in his return,**

"**Take me to them, then." He ordered, the hawk nodded and rise up to his feet. Metal Beak, Lord Iron Beak and Hunter, left the throne room as they took flight and ready to see their audiences, and soon, Metal Beak will unleashed the horrors on Nyra and her **_**'former enemies**_**', and soon, the whole world will bow down before him and finally bring down the Guardians and Nyra to their knees!**

* * *

There you have it. Sorry for keeping you waiting for the next chapter, so, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, so thank you for reading and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Fellowship

Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak Returns

Chapter 8: Fellowship

* * *

Hey guys, I'm very, very sorry for delaying, I just busy on reading book four of 'Guardians of Ga'Hoole: The Siege' and I'm at chapter nine right now so far. So without further a due, enjoy!

* * *

Metal Beak finally arrives at the Great Circle as he landed in front of his fellow Pure Ones, and the soldiers of the Eagle Empire. Lord Vadakes stood there with Metal Beak as his eyes gazed at the nervous audience, aside him was Emma the female Crowned Eagle and Richard the male Golden Eagle general stood by Vadakes as they landed by him, Metal Beak now began his speech as his cold red eyes gazed upon them.

"I know you all wonder why I brought you here tonight, I began to hear rumors from your late night whisperings and your conversations about me after our recent victories over the owl kingdoms and the attack on St. Aggies, but I assured all of you I'm neither a faker nor a pretender." Metal Beak silent for a moment, then, he continued. "I am real, and I stood all before you with your own eyes."

The owls and the other eagles remained silent with worry expression as Metal Beak continued, "Twenty years ago, I was killed by the hands of Soren, the one who defeated and killed me during 'The Great Battle of St. Aegolius', he stabbed me with the burning branch he salvaged from his last fight, straight to my heart." He paused, he noticed the worried expressions from his former soldiers and as well of the Eagles, then he continues his speech, "I waited twenty years, thinking of my revenge. And thanks to the powers of darkness from hasgmire, they given me a second chance to destroy the enimes of Ga'hoole, and to rule all the Owl Kingdoms, and then, I'm finally return! I know all of you join Kludd's side for far too long and you discussed me..."

Now all the soldiers gasped in horror, for the first time and a long time they are terrified by what he said. Even Jatt and Jutt, they were shocked as well, Metal Beak would never say that to his own followers... but why did he?!

"From this night onwards, I declare a New World Order!" He declared with most absolute, one of the Pure One Soldiers (Except the Eagles) gasped in shocked, appalled by his words, "In this new order, all of those who followed Kludd will be punished!" All other soldiers among the crowed gave more gaps of shock and terror by his words, he continued.

"If all of you won't join my quest, all of you will be enslaved, punished, and death!" He coldly declared as he turned to his other soldiers. "All of you are weak, the eagle empire has more potential than you all ever could! I for one who were distended to rule all within the aviary world, and consumed them all in darkness!" He bellowed.

"We will never serve or join you!" One random owl shouted among the crowed with a scream, he stepped forward among his comrades as he gave a filled-hated glare to his _'new king'_. "We should've stood by Lord Kludd while we had the chance, but no, all of you join this faker all because of his influence! And he leads us to war; kill all the innocent owls and enslaved them by his cruelty! But this is not like us, we all know the treaty of Versailles was the only way to keep the peace and our differences with the Guardians are stood aside all this was done by our beloved prince! Now, this 'Metal Beak' is a fraud!" He roared in anger as he began to form his battle stance,

"And he must die!" He screamed, the soldier began to charged at the king with all his might, until someone stopped him as he slammed against the wall, Lord Ironbeak grabbed the poor owl's throat as he began to choke the life out of him, everyone watched in horror by his massive inhuman speed and how terrified he was, then he glanced to the other owls with fierce glare and said in cold dark venomous voice.

"See what you did there?" He sneered, as he continued to grip the soldier's neck tighter, "This is what happens if you spit on the empire's face!" He gripped the owl's neck even tighter, "All of you should be thanking our new king, not rebelling him! But, if you insist overthrown us, then, it's time to put an end of you fools…" He growled as he cast a fierce glare to his capture and coldly said, "Starting with you…!"

In the flash, the hawk send his right claw into his upper abdomen and the owl let out a gasp of pain, all other soldiers' eyes went widen in horror and terror (even their beaks dropping in shock), watching their former comrade killed by the hawk. The hawk tossed the owl's dead body aside, all the soldiers look in horror and for a split second, their eyes turn to rage and anger. And now, they all charge at the imposter as the battle began to spark into a rebellion. All other owls tried to fight the imposter, but only to be protected by his strongest bodyguards. Many of them escaping the eagle's assault, the owls began to strike against the eagles, soon there were screeching, blood spilled in the ground, death echoed aloud in the great circle. Those who remain there were the Dark Council, the Cousins, and finally Nexus. Metal Beak chuckled as he find it humorous, thus making him a heartless being, watching his former comrades getting killed by his new army and soon, declared his old army as traitors. He turned to Nexus and as well of Jatt and Jutt, as the cousins tries to ignore this awful scene they are watching.

Metal Beak soon, talked to his general and his lieutenants, "So, are you enjoying this, since you aren't killed by them?" He asked them, Nexus smiled with cruelty, and nodded while Jatt and Jutt shook their heads with 'yes'.

Meanwhile, in the prison cell, the scar tyto snapped his eyes opened, he looked around and realized he was in a prison cell, a lower place but not far from the mines as well of his throne and St. Aggies, he was being cuffed in chains. He lowered his head in complete shame, knowing he couldn't stop this in time. And he began to hope for his mate to save him and the rest of the world; but suddenly, he heard screeches of pain… snarling… and… screaming. His soldiers, his army, being slaughtered by the lowest species who aren't superior to his?! His anger and rage boiled down to his blood stream, he tried to get the cuffs out of his wings, but it was no use. He sighed desperately, knowing he had nothing to do now… he was now alone… alone in a cold dark place of his despair and agony, while the deaths of his former soldiers and comrades dies before him. He hoped his mate finds the way to Ga'hoole and as well of saving the world before everything were lost, and if she, along the guardians and his brother fails, the whole world will cower before their feet, the Eagle Empire now begin terrorized the world and finally ruled everything once more and finally, they have return!

Meanwhile, back at Ga'Hoole, everyone getting to bed for the next night, but except for Nyra. She was having troubles to find a place to nest in, but many had rejected her for living among them as they still fear her. But not the only one is Soren, who will be her 'nest mate', soon enough she had no choice but to spend the night with him. The former queen found Soren's hollow at last, who was getting ready to bed, and she saw the look in his face, knowing this is the only hollow left.

"I trust you find this hollow comfortable, Nyra." Soren said, the queen looked at him nervously, and she nodded her head in defeat.

"Yes," She said nervously, (Soren wonders if she is still mad at him for killing Metal Beak back at St. Aggies, but due to her, she is different but only a bit nervous around him however). The queen let out a yawn, knowing how late it is, and without delaying chit chat, she said. "I guess, I must get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll have to figure out how to defeat this new empire."

Soren nodded in approval, and as he is about to tucked in the corner, but he heard her saying, "I'm not going to be tucked next to you, mind you!" She warned him, Soren only shrugged as if he forgot she was already married to his brother, Kludd.

"Fine, then." He added, "You can sleep over there at the corner if you want." He gestured his wing and point at the place where he points, Nyra follows the direction of his wing and then, she saw the other corner with a hole in it, and is almost cluttered with random items lying over the floor. She gives a voluntary shudder, she glance at Soren who was a sleeping already, the white tyto sighed in defeat. She began to went to the other corner, after clearing and sorting out some items that were placed on the floor, she finally tucked herself in the corner and let one eye open as she saw the barn owl sleeping, she sighed again as she closed her eyes and finally rest in peace.

The First Black had arrived, Nyra was snuggled in the corner, and when the moonlight leaked over the hollow she rest in, she yawn as she open her eyes, and due to her horror, she was sleeping next to Soren! She let out a scream as she got off from him, and alarming him in bolted up awake immediately.

"What the hasgmire you screaming from, Nyra?!" Soren asked her. Nyra looked at him, looking peeved as usual, she only said nothing, but glaring deeply at him.

Soren's friends rushed in the hollow, among them were Trevor, Joe, and as well of Private who heard the scream, Joe asked Nyra first who was wondering what this about.

"What happen, my queen?" Joe asked her. She only points her wing directly to Soren.

"Ask HIM!" She growled at Soren. Everyone looked at Soren, mostly, the Pure Ones were rather looking ticked as usual, as private shakes his head in disapproval as he give soren a look.

Later, Boron and Barran as well of Thana overheard the scream wondering who was it from, but it was Nyra who screamed.

"Who screamed earlier tonight?" Barran asked, wondering who it was from. Everyone (including soren) points their wings at Nyra, with that, Barran sighed and muter silently to herself without having them hearing the word she said, soon, everyone arrived back at the Parliament Chamber, and they all discussed matters.

"After our recent discussion, we figure it out of how to find a away to stop the empire." Boron decreed, Nyra's heart raised of anxious, feeling a chance to take back St. Aggies, and freeing Kludd from his prison and finally… finding her son! It was unknown if her son was missing or alive, but it is hard to tell if he was either captured or killed by the empire while returning to Ga'hoole, it was unknown with that thought loomed over the queen's mind, Boron noticed her sad expression, feeling worried for Carlos the king sighed as he explains more.

"But, the only way is to form a fellowship." He declared, Nyra's eyes widens in shock by his words, as well the rest of other members from the chamber as they all asked.

"WHAT?!"

"In order to fight this new evil threat, and the empire return, we had to form a strike team in order to infiltrate their original hideout." Boron explained. "And, those who will company this fellowship will be, Ezlyryb, as well…" He stopped when he looked at Nyra, and then continued. "…And as well of Nyra. You two will be in charged to carry out this mission, and if anyone wants to object, please do so."

Those who objected was the one Barn Owl, much older and a replacement for Allomere, after he betrayed the Guardians so he could be as King, and his name was, Peter, but this owl on the other talon, who was usually different from the rest of other members, like Allomere, he was a strict owl and very suspicious, and he has the unusual unknown hate towards the Pure Ones and mostly the Eagle Empire.

"May I beg to differ, your majesty," Peter began, "These owls you chosen for will be walking into a death trap, and I'm for certain their too young lead out this mission on their own, even if they are killed by this lady over there." He ended with a sneer, and cast a death glare to Nyra. This made Nyra furious but Peter beats her to it. "And let me send my best owls to find this place and we can this threat once and for all!"

The king only shook his head in disapproval, "No, Peter, I think this is a perfect lesson for our young heros and as well for the Pure Ones, they will find out the true nature of the empire, and hoping they can band together to stop this evil threat." He turned to Soren, and Soren nodded him, the king continued however, "If anyone who wants to join their quest, please do so."

Thana was worried for Carlos, if he _'was'_ captured by them… then… it will best if she would come if she ask her father's permission.

"Father, may I ask you something?" She asked Boron. The king looked at his daughter, and nodded her. "Is it okay if, I can come?" Boron's eyes widen in shock.

"No, dear, this mission is far too dangerous for you, you surely be killed!" He defended; Thana shakes her head in denial.

"No father, I been this situation before, and I defeat Nyriss before she tries to bring her plans in motion! Even so, I can do it again, and…"

"And then what?" The female voice asked, everyone turned when they saw the female Masked Owl, Lorraine. "So you can spend the rest of your life our prince? Heh, I'd rather saved my feathers from you, and, I'm sure once I saved him, he'll find out how useful I am." She bitterly said with a smug smirk.

Nyra and Thana glared at her, but Barran halt them to do so by shaking her head in disapproval, they sighed in defeat as Lorraine smiled with malice.

"She'll be also included this mission as well," Boron said, this shocks Lorraine the most as her eyes widen. "Once this mission begins, she'll find teamwork, aiding, and looking out for her comrades if she was determined to save Carlos." But Thana wanted to objected, but her mother only shooks her head with a no, as the princess muttered angrily a little, but not as much for Lorraine as she stormed off.

"Oh I'm not going to like this at all!" She muttered angrily, and with that she took flight as everyone in the chamber continued.

"Thana, I know you worried for Carlos, but if you want to come as well, then I shall have Ezlyryb to accompanied you." Ezlyryb nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Don't worry about a thing, my friend, I'll make sure no harm will come to her." With all that said, Boron gave a smile to his friend, than he said in a proud voice.

"Then, this meeting is now dismissed!" He declared. With that, everyone left the chamber.

It's been an hour or so, as Thana and Serenity began to have chit chat about Carlos and starting to know each other a little, Rosh, on the other hand, watching the two from afar, gave a lovestruck sigh as he never seen this beautiful burrowing owl before in his entire life.

"She is such a beautiful owl." He muttered happily,

"I guess she is." The voice said, Rosh turned around in alarming, to find another source of the voice and see another burrowing owl, and this is none other than Private, one of Carlos's friends and as well a lieutenant at that. He walked up to Rosh with a glare.

"I'd see you been watching my sister, aren't you?" He asked Rosh. Rosh barely stammered nervously without noticing him.

"Y-yes," He said nervously, "I kinda-"

"Like her?" He asked him, Rosh looked at him in shock and gulped but he continued, "She is my sister, and I will protect her from everything that will harm her. And if you do anything stupid to her or in anyway, I swear I will hunt you down with a dozen men of my Pure One Soldiers behind my back! And… you better stay away from her…" with that, he left with a 'hmph', and Rosh gave a shudder and mostly less scared by his voice. But what was his problem? He had no time to ponder about it as he continued to get his things ready.

Now, Soren is kinda nervous about this mission, as he was far worried for his nephew. But, Ezlyryb came in and saw the young lad's look as he asked.

"Are you all right, lad?" He asked. Soren turned and saw Ezlyryb, shaken his head.

"I'm fine, but, I am worried," He told Ezlyryb, he looked at him worriedly, and Soren then said again, "But how do we get to their original hideout?" He asked Ezlyryb. Ezlyryb look at him in surprise, he should've ask this too back in the parliament chamber while he had a chance, but now the meeting over, how do they find it? Until, an idea came up in his mind.

"I think, someone else might know it than we are." He smirked, leaving Soren. Soren watched him leaving and began to find out what he means and together, they decide to pay a visit to their prisoner.

The Montane Solitary Eagle was resting, the hangcuffs tighten his wings as well of his talons, before if he tries to find away to escape. He bolted his head when Ezlyryb and Soren, the Band, the trio, as well of Lorraine, Nyra and Thana as they all came in to see the eagle. He could tell they were a bit nervous around his presence, but it seems like something is up.

"Where not going to harmed you, but we wanted to ask you questions, about the original hideout." Ezlyryb explained, this shocked the Eagle the most as he shakes his head.

"N-no! I won't reveal the location of our hideout!" He exclaimed, trying to break free from the chains, but no avail.

"Listen," Thana said cheerfully, the stopped as he did so and looked at the owl he had hurt from few nights ago. "We aren't going to harm you, but all we wanted is questions, and we wonder if you anything where the original hideout is located?" She asked him, the eagle looked at her as well the rest of the group, he sighed desperately.

"Okay… I'll talk." He admitted, "The hideout is… located in the Forbidden Canyons…" After those words said, everyone silent as if immediately, and Ezlyryb began to ask him.

"How do we find it?" He questioned the eagle, the eagle sighed as he continues.

You don't know where it was or how to reach it in time, but I do know how to get there." He said with absolute. Everyone were surprised by this, he continued onwards. " I can take you there, and I'll accompany you on your journey."

"We'll never trust's you ever since your empire invaded us!" Private said angrily, "He can be a spy, working for the empire, he can tell them about our mission and he must've learned everything by now! I'd say leave him!"

"NO! I just…" He sighed as his voice began to shake in fear, "please… let me help you, I just… wanted my son…" With that word heard over Nyra's ears, she remains silent and have flashbacks of her own son as how happy he was and after a few images of him… it faded and she sighed as she heard him continuing. "I just want him to see him again, cause I've been gone for four days and if he is too worried about me… he'll come and look for me and if the empire catches my son…. They'll train him to become a cold blood killer soldier and I don't want my son to know war! I only wanted him… to know peace and love… but not a murderer… please… just let me help you…"

Nyra felt really silent and as she felt sorry for him… but what this eagle said was true… the empire is far greater threat than the one they faced before… Nyriss was almost seek to destroy everything and almost succeeded and sparking a war that would kill millions and millions of innocent owls. But, she sighed and said in most absolute.

"You will accompany us on our journey. But under one condition …" She with most absolute, everyone looked at her in shock… then her glare returns as she said in cold dark voice… "… if you betray us in any other way or if you planning to do something to kill us… I swear I will hunt you down!" With all that, the eagle nodded in acceptance as Ezlyryb began to unloose the eagle and released him. They were shocked in amazement by his size as the eagle gotten up and began to stand as it surprised everyone among the group. But someone, however is missing as the eagle looked around saw the bat wasn't there.

"And… where is that bat of yours?" He asked them. Everyone's eyes widens in shock of horror as they found out Fidget was missing! And… he was returning to St. Aggies as well! As Jaden was surly looking furious…

"That double crossing bat!" He snarled angrily. "I know I shouldn't trusted him!" Everyone looked in shocked as Nyra got into his face, looking angrily as usual.

"What did you just do?!" She asked him angrily.

"It's something what I shouldn't had said to him before we met this guy…" He explained.

*Flashback Starts*

"_So, you are one of Carlos's friends… am I right?" Fidget asked him. Jaden eyed at him suspiciously._

"_Yeah I am…" Then, he stopped for a moment asked him "Why?"_

_Fidget went silent, and he asked._

"_So, what are you going to do if we face the new Metal Beak?" He asked him. Jaden only shrugged,_

"_Who knows, but if I do ever met that owl in first hand, I'm sure I'll beat him a hundred times over than he can ever feel pain!" He chuckled. Fidget frowned, then, he once said._

"_Did Carlos… said he was going to return to St. Aggies?" He asked him. Jaden nodded his head as he continues on._

"_Yep… he just want to see if there is some answers he can find of how defeat the empire." He explained, "I know he might had found something useful to stop the empire. And he-"Before what he realize of what he said about earlier… he found out and saw the bat gone! He then cursed himself by winged palm in his face. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He hissed to himself. _

*Flashback ends*

"I know I shouldn't have said that." He reminds himself angrily. Everyone looked at him in shock, but this is far worse they had ever been through… Now that bat was a traitor and a spy all the long and he fled to their enemies to give his information about what their planning to do and how stop their plans. Now, without any further of due, Nyra began to turned to the Eagle and asked him.

"You…can you tell us your name?" She asked him.

"My name is…Marcus" Marcus answered. With that, everyone nodded and finally took flight and hoping to stop this empire once and for all!

Above the branches was Fidget, he now knew what they were planning to do as he said… "Oh boy, the new Metal Beak isn't going like this…" With, he took flight in secret, and without being spotted by them and he took safe and fastest passage as he now on his way to the Forbidden Canyons.

Elsewhere at the forbidden canyons, the eagle empire and as well of Metal Beak and the rest of the Pure Ones who remained loyal to him return to their new hideout, the Forbidden Canyons. For awhile after declaring a New World Order at St. Aggies, Metal Beak declares the St. Aggies as a Prison State, which means if they happen to found any traitors among the former Pure One army, they will found and executed so the rebellion will end. Further, Metal Beak was now standing on the perch, looking down the mines as he saw many eagles salvaging the coals to build more armor and weapons.

Lord Vadakes watch Metal Beak from afar and saw him looking down to see the other Pickers and as well of his slaves working the mines, knowing Metal Beak was impressed by his work, he began to walk up to him and asked him.

"So tell me, Metal Beak, what did you see?" He asked Metal Beak. Metal Beak only smiled in amusement as he explained.

"These workers are weak… they are only used to serve our cause and as well serving the strong." He darkly chuckled, his expression grew more serious. "But also, we are the strongest." Lord Vadakes stared at him and asked.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked him. Metal Beak only sighed and he continued to explain the Dark Lord.

"Well, during my times as king, I usually said this to my fellow soldiers once before twenty years ago: The strong shall rule the weak." He explained. Lord Vadakes nodded his head as acknowledgment, mostly impressed by his words. "But, you however, will make a fine leader to your empire and with our knowledge and our power, we will dominate all life as well of ruling all land sky like your people did three-thousand years ago," He silent as he return to the horizon and muttered. "This; is our future."

The Dark Lord nodded again, but it was short when his men approached them as well of Lord Ironbeak approached the rulers and bowed.

"My lords," He greeted, "We had a visitor, and he was also aware of our enemies' next move." He reported. This nearly tempered by Lord Vadakes, he approached the hawk and asked.

"Who is this visitor you are refereeing to?" He demanded.

"I can asked this for myself, thanks!" The voice shouted, Lord Vadakes was looking around, trying to find this source that belongs to. "Down here!" And he did, and saw a bat, mostly crippled wing, a male as well. He lowered himself a little, asked him as he was rather looking peeved.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" He demanded the bat.

"My name is Fidget." The bat introduced to himself. "I'm here to serve you as well of informing you, the enemy founded out your hideout." He explained. This time, the dark lord growled in fury and grabs the poor bat, and brought him to his face as the bat looked terrified.

"How did they know about our hideout?!" He demanded. The bat manages to speak, but he felt his windpipes being crushed by his powerful claws.

"I-it's because they know were we are now, and it's because that M-Marcus guy. He- he told them everything!" He exclaimed. This horrifies the Dark Lord by the bat's words, he never thought they couldn't never found him… unless… traitor… Marcus is the traitor now, he betrayed his oath and his loyalty to him! Now, he'll dealt with, and he doesn't like being cheated. Even what the bat said is true, his information is very useful, he then asked him.

"How do you serve us?" He asked the bat, "You know there is a price for failing me, if you failed me by anyways I'll end your life swiftly without mercy. And, are you planning to leave all your life behind?" He asked him. The bat nearly nodded as he was released from his grip, he gasps for air and now he added.

"I'll serve you, like I served Metal Beak in the old days, but ever since you invaded St. Aggies, I know you are far more powerful than neither any empire nor kingdoms that can withstand your power, and now, I'll gather my brothers and we'll served you by pledging my life to you." He bowed to the dark lord. The Dark Lord remained silent, and then, he sighed in defeat and nodded at his approval.

"Very well then," He declared, the bat got up to his feet, "gather your other bats, we need all the help we can get and furthermore, you be placed under Metal Beak's second command, while I have Lord Ironbeak to command an army of loyal bats." This shocks Lord Ironbeak the most as he then demanded.

"What?!" He demanded, "Why do you want me to lead these bunch of lowlifes?" He demanded angrily, "I'd rather kill this fool for this!" He snarled at the bat.

"No, Lord Ironbeak, this is a great opportunity, you will lead these bats to salvage these rare materials called the flecks, and more coals alike. With the combination of the coals and the flecks, the Devil's triangle will be complete!" He turned to Metal Beak and back to Lord Ironbeak. "And finally, all world will bow down before us!" The General glares the Dark Lord, but he saw the young owl's death glare as his eyes flickering red. The general sighed with ease and he nodded in defeat.

"As you wish, my lord." He growled as he bowed his head a little. With that, Metal Beak and Lord Vadakes dismiss him as he took flight, muttering angrily to himself. Later, Lord Vadakes turn to the bat again as he asked.

"So, care you to explain all that again?" He asked. Fidget nodded with an evil grin, he began to tell him everything of what he knew and now, with all the information gathered, they now began to prepare themselves and wait for their enemies to come, and when they do, all of them will be destroyed by the Devil's Triangle, and all the world will be bowed to their new empire and finally, their vengeance is now complete!

* * *

Fidget you jerk! I know, its a plot twist I put it, and so it took me sometime to figure it out for this chapter, and also, to let you all know, the Pure Ones are trying to overthrown this 'New Metal Beak', but they are now into hiding but still, they will try to defeat Metal Beak and hoped to help Kludd to regain his crown once more! So, anyways, let me know what you think.


End file.
